When the Lion becomes the Lamb
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: After ending his friendship with Bella, Jacob tends to an immobolized Edward, helpless due to being bewitched by an unexpected third party. Remembering nothing of his vampire life, this new Edward begins to grow quite attached to Jacob...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm not exactly of fan of Twilight or this pairing with Jacob, but a friend from Deviantart requested it; this is my thank you for taking on my request! Thanks bud!

**When the Lion becomes the Lamb**

"Bella, this is the last time that I'm going to tell you this," Jacob growled into the receiver of the phone. "Stop. Calling. Me."

"Jake―!"Bella protested on the other line, but Jacob had already slammed the phone.

Just who did that selfish little bitch think she was calling him? Hadn't she just dumped him in the forest like a bag of trash days back? Her words from that day still rang in his ears: _"Please don't make me choose…because it'll be him…it's always been him…"_

Jacob was hurt…but the sorrow soon faded into something different: rage.

Not at the fact that Bella had kicked him to the curb, but at the fact that she still thought they were friends after she had toyed with his heart and mind like only a completely black-hearted bitch would do. Jacob wasn't even thinking about Bella anymore. Point in fact…he couldn't understand what the hell he saw in her?

During her vulnerable state when her leech left, Jacob couldn't help but feel a great amount of care for the girl. But now, all of that was down the drain. He was suffering from a broken heart, just a great deal of irritation towards the girl who he thought cared for him.

But whatever…if little Ms. Bella wanted to run off and join the leeches in there little bloodsucking lifestyle, then that was her.

Jacob grinned and gave himself a silent, "Yeah."

"Was that Bella?" Billy said, having rolled up behind Jacob.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Dad. She's not going to be coming around here," Jacob promised, smiling. "You have my word."

Billy smiled. "I'm glad to see you're going about with this maturely, Son."

Jacob shrugged. "Well you know me. Keeping the order is my strong point. I'm heading out."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

"Seth's place," Jacob replied. "Sue's making that famous apple cobbler of hers and I want to get there before Paul manages to shove it down that bottomless pit of a stomach of his."

Billy laughed as Jacob walked out of the front door and started towards Sue's place. It was surprisingly sunny today. The clouds were gray as usual, but the sunlight was peeking out from cracks between the clouds, emitting various spotlights of gold over the neighborhood. Jacob's brown eyes gleamed as the beautiful lights glimmered over La Push.

Jacob had never once felt such serenity.

Such peace.

With Bella, he was always on the edge, protective…and in pain. But now that he was all by himself, things seemed way more placid than it ever they ever were in Bella's presence. What Jacob was happier about, was that these were his true feelings; he wasn't pretending to be over Bella by filling his own heart with false emotions…he truly was at peace.

When he arrived at Sue's place, he was disappointed not to smell that sweet aroma of the cobbler. Walking up to the front door he pulled back his hand to give it a gentle knock, but the door flew open right when he was about to press his knuckles against it.

Sue gave a squeak of surprise and then smiled up at Jacob. "Jacob! Oh, it's so great to see you."

She threw her arms around Jacob's shoulders; Jacob smiled and returned the hug. Sue had been trying to keep herself busy since Harry's death. Months had passed…but whenever Sue was alone she would turn into an empty shell. She does her best to keep her time occupied and her mind on other things.

"Where were you heading to?" Jacob asked, letting go of Sue.

"Just to the market; there are some things I need to pick up to get dinner started," she answered.

Jacob, feeling on cloud nine about everything, chipperly said, "Need help?"

Sue blinked. "Well this is new; what's got you in such a giddy mood today, Jacob?"

Jacob's glow was so bright that it could've made the sun seem like a firefly's flicker.

"Hey, if that cobbler of yours is the incentive, then I'll help you bring home the entire market it that's what you need." Jacob beamed.

Sue giggled at Jacob's innocent gleam.

* * *

"I swear, every time I come here there's barely any baking powder left," Sue groaned, eyeing the nearly empty shelves in the cooking aisle.

"Well, Forks does have at lot of bakeries." Jacob shrugged. "It's probably a result of them stocking up for their restaurants."

Sue scoffed. "Well…I'll try to look for a nice substitute. Jacob, while I do that, go look for a carton of eggs and 2% milk. Okay?"

Jacob gave a mock salute. "I'm on it."

Jacob jogged out of the aisle and began to head to the dairy section. Whistling merrily, he picked up a carton of eggs to examine for cracks…and then he smelt it…the smell of a vampire. The scent was more than familiar. The scent he was able to distinguish from the other Cullens…Edward.

Jacob calmed himself before he could even fly off the handle. As much as he hated to admit, the main reason for his resentment towards Edward was because he had abandoned Bella and just waltzed back to Forks, not merely because he was his ancestral enemy. In truth, he really couldn't care less about the Cullens or the fact that they were vampires. He was over this "Bloodsucker!" "Leech!" bullshit.

Realizing that, Jacob continued to examine the eggs as though he didn't sense the presence of Edward.

A finger tapped his shoulder; thinking it was Sue, he turned around…to meet the gaze of Bella.

Jacob blinked and stared down at the girl as though it was the first time he ever saw her.

Bella beamed up at him; what Jacob couldn't understand was why this girl's face always lit up with emotion when she was in _his _presence rather than Edward's — her _boyfriend._

"Jake, hi."

"Uh…" Jacob set the eggs down. "Hi…what do you want, Bella?"

Bella frowned. "Jacob, you've been avoiding me and not answering my calls; whenever you do you just tell me to stop calling! Why?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "I think that's me letting you know I don't want you to call me anymore. Is it really that hard to spell out?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Jacob…"

"Look, is there anything in particular I can help you with?" Jacob said, beginning to lose his patience with this girl. "I really need to get going."

The hurt reflected in Bella's eyes. "Jake…you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

"_Lose _me? What am I, a pair of jeans?" he snapped. "And for the record, you didn't _lose_ me, _you _gave me up. Don't think I'm bitter or anything, but I'm not going to stick around while you and your little bloodsucker boyfriend talk about scheduling a date for him to turn you into a mosquito."

"Jacob!" Bella implored.

Jacob groaned. "What now?"

Bella shook her head and lowered her gaze. "Jacob…I can't help that I still love him."

"And yet you have to go and drag me into this little issue by leading me on with false hopes." Jacob smiled tauntingly. "You honestly think I want anything to do with you? Now that I've seen what an inconsiderate, shallow, selfish brat you are?"

Bella gaped.

"Plus, you just made the decision to throw away all of your friends and family just to be with the boy you love." Jacob shook his head. "Did you once think of what if would do to Charlie and your mom? Do you even _think _at all?"

Bella's eyes began to water.

"Ugh, could I have asked a stupider question?" Jacob walked past Bella, but stopped beside her and leaned into her ear and began to whisper. "Anyone who would toss away a great life just for a guy doesn't even _deserve _life; in my opinion you're already dead."

Jacob walked away without sharing another word with Bella, not even bothering to look back when a gentle sob escaped her mouth.

* * *

"And so I told her that I was done playing her little game." Jacob said casually, forking up another portion of the cobbler and shoving it into his mouth.

"Wow…" Leah, sitting across from Jacob in the kitchen at the table, gently forked her serving of cobbler. "Well…never thought you would have enough backbone to put the tramp in her place."

Jacob shrugged. "Wasn't like I was doing it to be spiteful; I was just letting her know that she had chosen the Cullens and I hadn't chosen her."

The telephone rang outside the kitchen; Sue hastily answered it.

"Yes? Oh, Billy. What? Oh my…um. Sure, okay. I'll tell him. Ok, good-bye. Jacob?"

He looked up. "Yeah, Sue?"

"That was your father on the phone," she answered. "He…needs you to come to Charlie's place."

Jacob blinked and then looked at Leah. "Uh…okay. I'll head over."

"You sure it's a good idea for you to go there alone?" Leah asked, a hint of concern present in her voice.

"I'm fine," Jacob said calmly. "It's just Bella's place."

* * *

Jacob whistled upon arriving in Charlie's front yard. Casually walking up the steps to the front door, he knocked. The sound of running footsteps followed, and then Charlie opened the door.

"Jacob." Charlie panted. "Please, come on in."

"What's this all about, Charlie?" Jacob demanded calmly as he walked into the front hall.

"Bella," he immediately answered. "She came home in tears, saying that…well…you didn't want anything to do with her anymore."

"And she's right," Jacob said automatically.

Charlie gaped at Jacob.

Jacob sighed. "Look, Charlie, I'm not trying to be malicious towards your daughter…but as soon as Edward came back, she herself told me that she wanted him over me. She abandoned me as soon as he came back. She made her choice and I've made mine. And she's completely and utterly selfish if she thinks I'm still gonna be friends with her after all that."

Charlie sighed. "I understand where you're coming from, Son."

And Jacob knew he was telling the truth; after all, Bella's mom did leave Charlie in the dust not too long after they got married, so of course Charlie would know.

"That's what I'm trying to make Bella understand…" Charlie spoke. "She can't expect to have everything her way…"

Jacob nodded in reply before a knock came at the front door. Jacob was already able to tell from the scent that it was Edward. Charlie reached past Jacob and opened the door.

Edward stood there, his expression unreadable. He looked at Jacob.

"Jacob…" he blankly spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jacob and Edward stood face to face, staring each other down. Jacob didn't really have anything to say to the vampire…but Edward was scrutinizing Jacob's face as he picked up on Jacob's almost too placid thoughts: he wasn't there to fight for Bella; he was there simply because his father had called him ― he wasn't there for Bella, nor was he there to start any trouble.

Not having anything to say to Edward, Jacob turned back to Charlie. "So my dad called here at Sue's place; is he around?"

"Well…no," Charlie answered. "For some reason, he and Seth cleared out in a hurry…"

_Probably because he said Cullen was coming over, _Jacob thought, shrugging.

"Oh, well, I'll just get back to La Push," Jacob said, starting towards the door but stopping and looking over his shoulder. "And trust me, she'll get over it."

Charlie gave Jacob a sympathetic nod. Jacob turned and headed out of the front door, not even sparing a passing glance towards Edward. The shapeshifter jogged down the steps of Charlie's porch ready to get back to the reservation. He mentally groaned when he heard Edward abruptly excuse himself from Charlie's home. After hearing the door shut Jacob stopped upon feeling the vampire's presence right behind him on the sidewalk.

"I have no intention of fighting you, Cullen," he sighed, not even turning to look at Edward. "Go away."

"I don't want to fight," Edward firmly replied. "I just want to talk."

"I _don't."_ Jacob was somewhat astounded at the idea of a vampire needing a word with him, but not so astounded that he was going to waste his breath on him. He continued to walk as though Edward wasn't even there. "Look, you have what you want; Bella is yours again. Go away now."

"Jacob." Edward firmly grabbed Jacob's arm; immediately, Jacob grabbed Edward by the back of his bronze locks and slammed him headfirst onto the pavement. Jacob wasn't as strong in his human form as he was a wolf, but he was strong enough to pin a vampire, at least.

"You must have me confused with Bella," Jacob growled into Edward's ear. "If you ever touch me again, I'll tear you to shreds, Cullen."

"Jacob!" Edward wasn't in pain from being slammed onto the sidewalk, but the force of Jacob's strength was overwhelming to him. He felt so helpless at the moment; he was under the wolf's mercy.

Jacob climbed off of Edward, not wanting to waste anymore of his energy or breath on him. "What the hell did you follow me out here for anyway?"

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest as Edward slowly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Bella…" Edward sighed, turning towards Jacob. "She's…heartbroken…that you have shunned her as a friend…"

Jacob gave Edward an inquisitive look. "And…?"

Edward gaped incredulously at the teenager. _"And? _What do you mean _and? _She's hurt."

"I'm waiting for the part where I'm supposed to give a rat's ass." Jacob smiled a mockingly sweet smile.

Edward gaped at Jacob again.

"Look Cul―…Edward. I'm glad you're doing the whole caring boyfriend thing and looking out for dear old Bella, but in case you've been in a coma this entire time, I'm pretty sure you know that _she _kicked _me _aside as soon as you came back. If you think I'm going to feel any pity for your little _user _of a girlfriend, you're wrong. It's no skin off my bones if she's sulking just because she can't get what she wants."

"Jacob…" Edward growled. "Bella…is not like that."

Jacob grinned tauntingly at the vampire before him. "Oh…really? Lemme ask you something Cullen…did you ever bother to ask Bella exactly _why _she loved you?"

Edward blinked. "I never had to―"

"Of _course!" _Jacob exclaimed merrily, clapping his hands together. "You never bothered to ask. Because, of course, you couldn't read her mind, or, so she told me. But here's the question, _Eddie_: Besides not being able to see inside her head…how exactly is she _different?"_

"What are you saying?" Edward demanded.

"Come on, the question pretty much answers itself," Jacob chided. "She _isn't. _Dude, if you could put Bella in a room full of girls that stare at you with that same longing, vacant, puppy-dog stare, would she seem so _unique _then? How is Bella any different from the other teenage girls who drool all over you? If it wasn't for you not being able to read Bella's mind, what would she have been then? Just a human that smelled good, am I wrong?"

If it was possible, Edward's face would have become paler than white itself.

"Guess not," Jacob answered. "Next time you're alone with Bella, ask her this: what exactly _is _it that she loves about you, Cullen? What exactly is it does she see in you, if she even looks past your outer exterior."

Edward couldn't say anything in his or Bella's defense.

"Looks like I'm not the only one she's using," Jacob said, and then shook his head. "Guess you're just her meal ticket to wealth and immortality."

And Jacob turned and walked away from the speechless vampire, having not further to persecute him over. Jacob didn't feel any sort of victory because he was not fighting for anything or anyone. He just gave the seemingly oblivious vampire something to think about.

Jacob began to merrily hum the tune of Kanye West's _Heartless._

* * *

Edward walked back up the steps to Charlie's place the same way a lifeless android walked up into an assembly line. He opened the front door without knocking or even bothering to look where he was going.

He didn't want to admit it…oh Gods he didn't want to admit it…but…that mangy mongrel…had a point…

"Edward?" Charlie spoke.

"Please, Charlie," Edward deadpanned. "I'm just going to go make sure Bella's okay."

Is that really all he could think of?

Going to make sure that Bella was okay?

If what Jacob said was true…why had he been going through all of this with this girl? Protecting her from James and defending her at Volterra…all for a girl who was truly as white as every other sheep in the barn?

Charlie sighed, knowing that Bella's own little ball of light was seeing Edward; he waved towards the stairs, ushering Edward up.

When Edward opened the door to Bella's sobbing frame on her bed, he felt somewhat disgusted with himself for being somewhat hesitant to walk towards Bella's bed. Edward immediately shook his hesitation off, reminding himself that this was the Bella that loved him.

Practically more than her own life…

Edward sat down on the edge of Bella's bed. Sensing the mattress sinking in, Bella immediately curled up onto Edward's side.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked; he actually _couldn't _determine what was wrong with Bella. She was with him, wasn't she? Why was she so licked in sorrow?

"Edward, my best friend has turned his back on me." Bella hiccupped. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Bella…you turned your back on him, as well. Remember?" Edward's words just seem to float out of his mouth without him even thinking.

"I…Edward, what are you saying?" Bella demanded, wiping her face.

"Bella…I…just look at this from Jacob's point of view…I'm happy that we're together…but isn't it fair to let Jacob get on with his life? I'm not saying that because I'm trying to keep you from seeing him…but he truly just wants to move on…"

Bella sat up. "Edward, you don't get it: Jacob is my _friend. _I never wanted to hurt him. But…when you left, he kept my spirits up…he was my own sun…he was my…my…"

"Just _yours?" _Edward asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella…I'm sorry, but from the way you speak of Black, one might think you're referring to a possession rather than a friend…"

"What? Edward, how _dare _you say that?" Bella screeched. "Jacob was there to help lift me up when you left me! Do you know what it was like? Being left alone for all those months? Being completely broken after the boy I loved left me?"

"_Why _do you love me?" Edward automatically shot back.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"Why do you love me?" Edward asked, his voice low and emotionless. "Tell me what is about me that you love Bella."

Bella stared at Edward.

"What's wrong?" The way Edward spoke to Bella was like a dying man begging for water. "Can you even give me a simple reason as to why you love me?"

"Because…" Bella struggled to find words. "Because you're…you."

"And…what exactly do you see about me that drives you crazy?" Edward demanded. "Anything in particular?"

"You're beautiful," she answered.

That wasn't enough.

"And?" Edward pressed.

Bella looked at Edward. "And…"

She continued to look at Edward the same way a four-year-old girl would've looked up at a statue she saw for the first time.

"And…" Bella couldn't find the words she needed. "And…"

Edward's face flooded with dread when he realized that bitter truth: Jacob was right…Bella wasn't different…she never was. She was just a quiet version of Jessica Stanley…truly no different.

Superficial…

Edward stood up. "Bella…I have to go."

"Go? Where?" she demanded, but Edward was out of her bedroom window before she could even crawl out of bed.

Edward was running at inhuman speed; Bella was calling for him…but, for the first time since he left her, he ignored her calling, his heart wrenching from having been _with _her instead of leaving her.

* * *

Edward was high in the mountains by the time he had exited Forks. The mountain peaks overlooked the entire town of Forks, Washington. Edward sat in a fetal position, completely vulnerable in the snow.

How the hell could he have been so blind?

She was just another girl vying for his affection merely to have it, not because she felt anything for him.

How…?

"My now, little vampire," a playfully ringing voice teased over the sound of the wind roaring. "So sad and alone."

Edward immediately stood up and crouched at the figure standing across from him at the edge of the mountain's peak.

"Who…are you?" Edward demanded.

The boy before him was…practically a reflection of himself! He was slightly shorter than Edward…yet his facial structure was so alike to Edward's that it was eerie. His hair wasn't bronze, but a honey-golden color and brushed neatly. He was wearing these strange robes…school robes they appeared to me.

The boy smirked at Edward. "Edward Anthony Masen, am I correct?"

This doppelganger made Edward uneasy…but he answered nonetheless. "Yes…who are you?"

The boy smirked. "My name is Cedric Diggory. I'm somewhat of a spiritual reincarnation of you from a different realm…but we are _not _the same person I assure you."

"What…are you saying?" Edward demanded.

Cedric chuckled. "Allow me to explain…when you were turned by your coven leader Carlisle, decades back, the human part of you ― me ― left your being. I was no longer a part of you. The part of you that was me left _this _worldand was reincarnated into another as a different being. The being you see before you, now."

Edward gaped; he still had no clue what was happening.

"What…are you doing here, then?" he demanded.

Cedric's eyes became grimly dark. "I died saving a friend in the world in which I was reborn…it would seem that the upper powers have decided that, for some reason, they wish for us to remerge was one…"

"What?" Edward gasped, taking a step back.

Cedric smiled. "Once we have rejoined, it will be as though we're both being reborn together. You will remember nothing of your time as this…creature, as I will remember nothing of my life as a wizard."

"_Wizard?" _Edward screamed.

"Enough questions," Cedric snarled, and then whipped out his wand. "It's time for the joining to begin…"

He pointed the thin piece of wood into the air and shouted, _"ACCIO, VESSEL!"_

And Edward flew forward, yelling and thrashing as his body zipped forward, closer and closer to the human boy who resembled him.

Once the bodies of the two beings collided…the entire top of the mountain erupted in a blinding flurry of white light…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leah and Jacob were standing on the shore of the empty beach when going over who will be taking the nightshift when the blinding light had flashed over the beach from the mountaintops just a few feet from the edge of the town of Forks.

The two teens gaped in the direction of the mountains and then at each other.

"What the hell what that?" Jacob exclaimed.

"I don't know…but I do know is that we'd better go check it out," Leah hastily responded.

After Jacob gave a sharp jerk of a nod, they both bounded into the woods beside the beach, discarded their clothes into sacks tied to their wrists and phased, taking off at breakneck speed.

_What do you think that flash was? _Jacob thought to Leah.

_I don't know, but something tells me it wasn't some amateur mountain climber…_ she thought back.

The two wolves continued to run towards the mountains, using there claws to gracefully climb up the ridges and ledges before finally reaching the top ledge where the light had shone.

_Do you see anything? _Jacob questioned.

_Nothing…_ Leah replied, cautiously stepping onto the snow-covered ledge, her large head sniffing the air for anything out of the ordinary. She smelled no vampire or any other otherworldly creature. Jacob sniffed in the opposite direction.

The light was so blinding when they saw it one might've been able to mistake it for a whitened version of the sun. Jacob would've been surprised of the whole half of La Push wasn't able to see the flash itself.

_JACOB! _Leah's shriek startled Jacob, and he quickly ran over to see her towering over a figure, halfway buried in the snow. _He's still alive._

Jacob hurried over and attempted to bury his muzzle under the snow and under the waist of the fallen man. With a push of his nose, Jacob turned the person onto his back. The bronze hair of the sleeping human was the first thing that Jacob saw…

_WHAT THE HELL ― CULLEN? _Jacob screeched.

_What? _Leah demanded.

Wasting no time, Jacob shifted back, quickly throwing on his cutoffs and crouching over the small male. He could tell my looking at his face that this was indeed Edward Cullen…or once was. His face wasn't as accented and defined as most vampires' were. Jacob could see his chest slowly rising and falling ― he was _breathing. _Completely swept up in the furious whirlwind of his mind, Jacob touched Edward's chest.

_Ba-bump…ba-bump…ba-bump…_

A heartbeat…

Leah, having phased back and thrown on her clothes as well, stood upon the two.

"This is a Cullen?" she asked in awe. "Jacob he doesn't smell…hell, he doesn't even _look_ likeone."

And she was right; no pale skin, no stone-hard flesh, and if it weren't for being on top of a snowy mountain, his skin probably would have been as warm as any other human's.

"Whatever is going on…he's human," Jacob declared. "And his heartbeat is slow…we have to get him off this mountain and into someplace warm."

Jacob scooped up the once lethal Edward Cullen into his arms and began to leap down the mountain, followed by Leah.

Jacob knew that this couldn't have been Edward…the Edward who he had hated. This helpless human curled up in his arms couldn't have been the cold, dead enemy that he glowered at in ancestral hatred upon first meeting.

Could he…?

* * *

The only thing Edward Anthony Masen could remember was the doctor, Carlisle be believed his name was, leaning over him, whispering that everything was going to be okay and then…nothing. He remembered slowly awaiting death in bed at the hands of Spanish Influenza. His parents had both died…he was the only member of their family left…and he was going to die. Where was he now? Everything was dark…and cold.

Was he dead?

He didn't know; it felt like he had been sleeping ― for quite some time, no less. This boy…this seventeen year old boy, had finally awakened. Awakened to the cold. Little did this boy know…that he had awakened from death itself. He had awakened from a moving coma that had lasted nearly a century. Edward ―the _true _Edward ― was awake.

Awake…and cold.

So cold…

Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the russet skin of a muscular boy. Edward could barely move, but he noticed that the boy was warm…very warm. Warmer than any other person he had ever touched. Edward, barely able to move, could only bury his head into the person's shoulder, wanting desperately to absorb more of the heat.

"Where are we taking him?" a female voice questioned.

"Back to my place." It was the person who was holding who was speaking; he could tell because he could fell the rumbling of the words coming out of his throat. "We're going to have to contact his family, I'm sure."

Family? What family? His mother and father were dead; what family did he have left to be contacted?

His entire body was so numb with cold, but he could feel the heat from the boy's body creeping onto him. It would've heated him up quicker if he himself wasn't wearing any clothing. Never once did Edward find himself so desperate to be in a room with a heat radiator blasting at full energy.

"But what we should be more spooked about," the boy continued, "is what the hell happened to him to revert him back to this state?"

Were they talking about the Influenza?

Wait…the disease…Edward was infected! And this boy was carrying him so close! He had to put him down before he caught the dreaded virus too if he hadn't already!

He attempted to weakly push on his chest.

"Hey, he's awake," the boy said, but didn't stop walking.

"Have to…pumme…down…" he mumbled; his lips were still numb from the cold. "In…flu…enza…In…fect…you…"

"What's he saying?" the girl questioned.

"I don't know," the boy answered.

Wait a second…other than the cold…Edward realized that he didn't feel weak. The brutal effects of the disease weren't tearing down his system and making him feel ill and immobilized. Something must have cured him…

Could it have been the Doctor?

He did tell him that everything was going to be alright…

The sound of a door opening indicated that these two people, whoever they were, were taking him into a house. Edward wasn't sure what was going on, but if these two people were gracious enough to let him recover in their own home, then he could've showed them his gratitude and thankfulness once he recovered from the cold that had swallowed his body.

Slowly and gently, he felt himself being lowered onto a mattress.

"Stay here with him," the female gently commanded; her voice reminded him of his mother's. He wanted to see what she looked like. If she didn't look like his mother, that was fine, as long as she had a loving face. She must've, with the way her voice was so gentle and ordering. "I'm going to get Sam on the phone."

"Okay," the boy answered.

The sound of hurrying footsteps entered Edward's ears.

"Hey," the boy said; he was talking to him. "If you can hear me, everything's going to be alright, you're going to be fine."

Edward's eyelids began to move as though they were windows sealed shut with ice. Edward's emerald eyes glanced up at the ceiling of the nearly compact room. His body was still far too cold; too cold to even feel the blankets pulled over his body. He suddenly felt a great warmth on his hand.

His eyes turned sideways to see the tall, muscular, tan boy touching his hand and squatting beside the bed, his brown eyes narrowed down at him in concern.

"Just try to relax; I've turned the radiator on for you."

It was as though this boy heard his imploring thoughts; Edward couldn't feel the heat of the radiator, but he knew he would in minutes.

Edward looked up into the eyes of this boy, this boy with black hair and tan skin. He must have been Native American.

As Edward looked up into his eyes…he felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jacob still couldn't bring himself to accept how helplessly vulnerable Cullen looked in his current state. It had been over a half hour since he closed his eyes and settled into the warmth of the bed and radiator. But, in between that time, Edward's now frail fingers had curled themselves around Jacob's hand, not letting go. Jacob was a little freaked out at the fact that Edward had been desperate to hold onto Jacob's hand during his state of unconsciousness.

Jacob even brought himself to wonder if Cullen even knew what had happened to him. _Why _had this happened to him?

Jacob snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Edward stir slightly on the bed. Edward's hand slowly slid out of Jacob's. Edward blinked once, twice, before weakly pushing himself up into a sitting position in the bed. Jacob simply sat in an awkward silence as he watched Edward look around the room like a lost child.

As Jacob just fidgeted slightly under the chair from the kitchen table, he took notice that Edward's eyes were the same topaz as the rest of the Cullens; they were a fine sparkling green. He didn't get a good look at them until they finally fell upon him. Jacob nearly jumped in his head when he realized that Edward was looking at him.

"Uh…" Jacob looked around the room, not paying attention to the confused boy in front of him. "…how are you feeling?"

Edward blinked, but mustered up the strength to fight back his fear and give Jacob a polite smile. "Fine…where am I?"

"La Push," Jacob answered. "La Push, Washington."

"Washington?" Edward gasped. "I…This doesn't look like Washington…I mean, I've never been there…but I've been told of what it looks like from my friends who work down in the telegraph office."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Uh…telegraph office?"

Edward returned Jacob's confused look. "Well…yes…have I said something wrong?"

"No," Jacob automatically replied; he had to ask him something. "Tell me…what year do you think this is?"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "It's…1918, isn't it?"

Jacob gaped; he truly had no idea where ― or _when_ ― he currently was. Something told Jacob that the Edward that he knew and hated was no more…and the only thing that was left was this scared boy.

"Okay…let me just go ahead and give you an update."

Edward blinked. "Update? What's that?"

Jacob sighed; this was going to take patience. "News that you need to know. The year is 2010. You've been asleep for quite a while now. You live in Forks, Washington with your family, the Cullens."

Edward gaped and paled; he had been sleeping for nearly a century.

"Tell me," Edward whimpered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Jacob Black," he answered. "I'm…well…I was…kind of your enemy."

Edward recoiled slightly. "My…enemy? I…don't even know who you are…"

"Yeah, _now _you don't," he replied. "But back when you were a…well…"

"When I was a _what_?" he demanded.

How do you explain to someone that they had spent over a century as a bloodsucking creature and expect them not to fly into a panic attack?

"When you were…well…a walking corpse," Jacob answered.

"A _what_?"

"Look…it's kind of complicated to explain," Jacob said beginning to stand up.

"Wait!" Edward wasn't usually the forward type, but this boy seemed to know more about his situation than he did, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching and grabbing his shoulder. When he did, Edward immediately froze and stared at his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

This…felt so familiar.

Jacob stared at the frightened look on Edward's face.

"Are…you okay?" Jacob questioned.

Things began to flash through Edward's mind. He felt as though his hand had been on Jacob's shoulder before…but how…

"_You don't speak for her!" Jacob shouted._

_Edward immediately grabbed Jacob's shoulder and flung him aside just as he transformed into a wolf and began to run towards Edward, claws and fangs at the ready._

Edward let out a frightened scream and fell backwards off the bed. Fear swam through him as he cowered back into a tight ball in a corner.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jacob stood up and began to walk towards Edward. "What's the matter?"

Edward pointed his finger in Jacob's direction. "WOLF! You…YOU'RE A GIANT WOLF!"

Jacob stopped and gaped at Edward. "You…still know what I am?"

Edward's hand dropped and ran through his hair. "I…I don't know how…I just saw…these images. It's like I'm remembering someone else's memories…this girl…Bella…these people…these people with…yellow eyes…so much like…the doctor's…"

Edward's entire body began to tremble as the flashing thoughts shot back and forth through his brain.

Jacob dove forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, alright? No one here's going to hurt you!"

But it didn't work; Edward flung his head into Jacob's shoulder, throwing his arms around his waist for dear life. "What's happened to me…? Why am I seeing these things..?"

Jacob tensed at the sudden contact; he didn't know what to do but pat his back. "Just calm down…"

Edward shook his head against Jacob's shoulder. "Where am I…? _Who _am I…? _Who_…is Edward Cullen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Never in his wildest or inexplicable dreams did Carlisle Cullen ever _think _that he would be called onto the reservation by the shapeshifters. To say that he was concerned by the urgency within Jacob's voice would have been the understatement of the year. Carlisle stopped his car upon seeing Seth and Leah standing in on the side of the street leading into La Push.

"Sorry, Doc," Leah said tonelessly. "You going to have to travel on foot from here; the elders told us to make sure none of the others mess with you."

Carlisle nodded, shutting off the car's ignition and stepping out. "Understood; what exactly is it that I'm here for?"

Seth and Leah exchanged a look of worry.

"Uh…" Seth scratched the back of his head. "…we think it would be easier for you to see for yourself."

Carlisle was befuddled, but he followed them anyway without question. When they reached the small house that belonged to Billy Black, Leah stopped and then turned to Carlisle.

"Okay," she sighed. "The Elders told us to explain the situation to you once we were in La Push. This is about your son; Edward, I believe he's called?"

"Yes." Carlisle felt a sudden pang of dread cut through him like a knife. "Has something happened?"

He began to delusionally conclude that maybe Edward and one of the wolves had gotten into some sort of conflict which ended badly.

"Well…" Leah fidgeted, not quite sure how to explain what happened to the vampire..._former _vampire. "…he's not hurt…but…again, I think it would be easier for you to just see it for yourself."

* * *

Jacob poured the steaming coffee into the mug and then walked back to the kitchen table where was seated, staring down at the wood of the table, lost in his bleak thoughts.

Jacob sat the mug down in front of him. "So…you feeling better?"

He nodded and put his hands around the mug. "I'm still having these flashes…as though…I'm seeing the things someone else has seen…it's though they're just files in my brain left by a different person: this is the town of Forks, I've been asleep for nearly a century and yet…I see the things that this person saw…"

Jacob sat down next to the scared boy. "What else do you see?"

"I see a family…of people with golden eyes…a girl…named Bella…" He shook his head. "But…I just don't remember knowing any of these people…I don't remember spending time with the golden-eyed ones…I just…what's happened to me?"

Jacob knew immediately that though he looked like the Edward he wanted to kill, the person in front of him was in no way the same being. Scared, weak, helpless ― human.

Jacob awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well…Edward…basically, your body was alive, but you ― your soul ― was probably just…gone."

"Gone? Gone _where?" _Edward timorously demanded.

Jacob shrugged. "I…don't know…"

Edward stared down into the steaming cup in despair. His green eye was faintly reflected in the dark-brown liquid…yet for some reason…he kept seeing flashes of…_gold?_

He cried out and swatted the coffee mug away.

Smashing as it fell onto the floor, the contents spilled all over the linoleum.

"WHOA!" Jacob cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Edward cried repeatedly, grabbing his bronze locks and shaking his head back and forth. "I'm just…I feel like I'm going insane…"

Jacob had no clue what this poor boy was going through mentally at the moment, but he tried his best to console him.

"Listen to me, I know you're scared," Jacob serenely stated. "But please, just calm down."

Jacob crept closer; Edward immediately felt a fraction of his mind relax. He could feel the heat from Jacob's body even though he wasn't even touching him. Edward's wide eyes found their way to Jacob's once more. Edward felt that same feeling of security he did when he first gazed up into Jacob's orbs.

The boy couldn't understand why he felt so comforted by this Jacob's presence…the presence of a being he hadn't once come in any kind of contact with ― that he was aware of, at least.

Why did he want Jacob to come closer?

Why was he having these feelings about another male?

Or course he never once had a lover during his times; most of the girls he came across were shallow, and cared mostly about his looks rather than his heart or mind. He had never considered ever having a lover in general…so had he ever once thought of the _gender _he would desire.

He was too busy resenting the empty-minded females that threw themselves at him.

The door that led to the backyard flew open.

Leah and Seth entered, followed by Carlisle.

"YOU!" Edward jabbed his finger in Carlisle's direction. Carlisle immediately gaped upon seeing his son.

From what Edward saw, the look in the doctor's eyes became one of shocked nostalgia. As though the man had seen him before.

Edward ran forward and grabbed Carlisle by the collar of his sweater; it wasn't like him to be hostile and demanding, but in his current situation…

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" Edward screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Carlisle could only gape at Edward.

He was human…but how?

What had happened to him?

"Edward…" Carlisle mouthed in horror. "You…were…dying…I saved you…and now…you're…you're the boy you were before…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You mean he was just lying in the snow?" Carlisle whispered, standing in front of the kitchen table in which Leah and Seth were seated. "There was no one else there? Did you pick up any strange scents?"

Leah shook her head. "Nothing. There was no one else there. It was just him…lying under the snow."

Carlisle was left in frighteningly confused befuddlement; he could only shake his head. "I just…can't understand…what's happened…"

The doctor was always one to calmly and professionally examine a situation. Not once had his mind been swept up within a furious whirlwind of helplessness at not knowing what to do or what to say.

* * *

Edward hadn't let go of Jacob's hand the entire time from when he took him into the living room and sat him onto the couch to the present. Edward just couldn't shake the feeling of security that he had felt with Jacob; the warmth of his skin was amazing, almost as though there were a low flame lit underneath this flesh.

After his episode, Jacob had managed to calm the shaken boy down.

"Jacob, I apologize for flying off the handle like that," Edward sincerely stated.

Jacob smiled. "It's alright."

Jacob wasn't even the least bit freaked that Edward didn't seem to let go of his hand; whatever kept him calm was fine with him.

Edward's free hand wound into his bronze locks. "I'm…just so…I've spent a colossal chunk of my life as someone else…now that I'm me again, I feel as though that person should never have existed."

Jacob kept telling himself that even though he was human now, this was still the same Edward that he had hated ― or _was _he? Would he have let the boy get close to him like this if he actually still thought that this was the filthy bloodsucker he nearly considered fighting to gain the love of that Swan brat?

That thought kept getting proven wrong as he looked into the deep green eyes of the boy. It only served as a constant reminder that this was not a vampire.

Edward yawned. "Excuse me…I didn't really sleep soundly…I'm beginning to feel a little faint."

Jacob smiled in understanding. "Do you need some more rest?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Jacob." Edward couldn't help but feel a little heat creep onto his cheeks at saying his name.

Why was that?

"Alright, then," Jacob replied.

At first, Jacob thought Edward merely wanted to return to his bedroom and sleep; but instead, he pulled both his legs up onto the couch and gently leaned down, putting his head into Jacob's lap.

Jacob was stunned more than he had ever been in his life, but he did his best not to let it show. Okay, as mean as it may have sounded, Edward turning into a human was pretty much what made Jacob less guarded around him. It wasn't his fault; really, he was previously his ancestral enemy, but now he was as helpless and fragile as Bella.

"Forgive me," Edward mumbled. "You're warmth just relaxes me; it helps me sleep."

Was that a flirtatious tone that Edward had put in his voice? Since when had Edward even felt the desire to woo a person? It may not have been intentional, but regardless, what was Edward feeling that made him want to be near this boy?

A boy he had only just met a few hours ago?

Strange…it felt as though he's known him longer than that…but whatever the case was, Edward may not have known Jacob personally, but he felt so protected with him. And it was that fact that made him snuggle deeper into Jacob's warmth like a homeless kitten.

* * *

Bella could barely keep the truck straight on the road due to the tears falling from her eyes. Edward had left her again, she just knew it.

And of course, when Edward inexplicably left her like this, she always knew what the plan was ― go to Jake.

Go to her friend.

Her sun.

Her _crutch._

Jacob was the only thing she would have if Edward left her once again, regardless of how angry he was with her.

It was never her intention to use Jacob like this.

To feed him false hopes to keep him coming back when she needed him. She knew that Jacob had had it up to here with her…but she didn't care. She needed to see him.

Of course, should Edward come back, she will prance back to him in a heartbeat.

But for now, she had to be with Jacob.

She pressed the gas pedal harder as the rusty truck continued to Jacob's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward's light snoring informed Jacob that he had slipped into sleep ― good. Jacob was somewhat glad to see him at peace. Jacob was still a little swept away at how Edward had just curled up onto him as though his lap was a place that he had rested himself in before. No matter how much he tried to see what made him despise Edward within this human, he couldn't.

This boy resting in his lap was practically as innocent as a child.

Jacob couldn't understand why he couldn't deny Edward's request to rest on him and just push him away. He didn't exactly know Edward personally, so why did he let this boy get so close to him? Perhaps Jacob was just showing compassion towards him, seeing as how he was on the borderline near traumatized from losing his mother and father.

Maybe…

Jacob carefully shifted on the couch, put his arms under Edward's sleeping form and then scooped him up bridal-style, standing up. He gently pulled Edward to his chest and began to walk down the hall to his room. Jacob felt the top of Edward's head press to his chin; he had snuggled closer.

Jacob coughed slightly.

What was this guy's deal?

Was this some kind of way for him to kill his boredom?

Jacob carefully placed Edward back his bed and pulled the covers over him. Edward turned over on his side, eyes still closed, and gently grasped Jacob's hand.

Jacob blinked. "Are you awake?"

Edward smiled crookedly without opening his eyes. "Kind of…"

Jacob looked down at their hands. "What's wrong?"

"Jus'…wanted to feel your skin one more time," he mumbled. "It's just so warm."

Edward gave a slight smile before letting go of his hand and falling once again into slumber.

Jacob stared at Edward, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Jacob knew he was warm, but why was Edward so insistent on touching him whenever the opportunity served?

Jacob was utterly perturbed that Edward managed to mystify him more as a human than he ever did as a vampire.

Shrugging his shoulders to no one, Jacob silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Look, would you just get out of here?" he heard Leah's voice screech from the kitchen.

_Oh, man, _Jacob thought worriedly as he bounded down the hall.

Leah stood in front of the kitchen doorway, her fists curled and her back to Jacob.

"Listen, I just need talk to him!" Bella's voice pleaded.

"You've got til' the count of three…" Leah warned.

"Leah!" Jacob barked, storming up behind him. Jacob then glared at Bella. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you around here again."

"Jacob, please, Edward's gone," Bella implored. "I've tried calling, but I can't get answer."

"Surprise, surprise," Leah taunted. "Your boyfriend leaves and the first thing you do is come running here."

Bella gaped at her.

"Leah, _let me _handle this," Jacob said.

Leah blew out a sigh before raising her hands and stepping aside.

Jacob's eyes darkened as he looked down at the girl in front of him. "I believe I made myself perfectly clear when I said to never wanted you show your face around here again."

"Jacob, I understand you're still mad at me, but―"

"Bella!" Jacob groaned. "I am not _mad _at you, I am _done _with you! What's it going to take to get that through your tiny head?"

"Just say the word and I'll drag her out of La Push," Leah grumbled.

As mean as it may have sounded, Jacob actually for a second considered taking Leah up on that offer.

* * *

These periods of sleeping and the awakening was giving Edward a major ulcer; one minute he would be drifting off into sleep, and then _poof!_

He'd be awake again.

Groaning, he sat up.

His head shot at the door at the sound of arguing. A pang of panic struck Edward's chest when he heard Jacob's voice shouting. He was out of the bed and bounding down the hall; Jacob's brown eyes flashed through Edward's mind.

The compassionate smile of the boy who had been caring for him kept shining into his brain like a flash of gold from the sky. Edward was fully aware of the fact that he scarcely knew Jacob…but the thought of someone harming him, someone causing any kind of damage to him, made Edward's blood boil.

Edward found Jacob and the girl standing in front of the kitchen doorway.

"Jacob?" Edward spoke.

Jacob and Leah both whipped around revealing Bella to Edward. The petite girl looked absolutely shaken.

But her condition seemed to worsen as she gazed upon Edward; her already pale face turned white from horror as she gaped at the Edward. Her brown eyes widened to the size of plates.

Helpless, Edward could only turn to Jacob. "Who's this?"

Jacob swallowed. "Edward…this…is Bella."

Still staring at her, Edward slowly walked towards Jacob and took his muscular arm, holding it to his chest.

Bella's mouth fell open; Leah too was a little astounded at Edward clinging to Jacob, but couldn't help but turn away and giggle at Bella seeing her once vampire lover holding onto her packmate as though he was a lifesaver that he was holding onto in the middle of the ocean.

Edward smiled crookedly, realizing that there was no threat to Jacob ― _or _Leah's ― life. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward."

Whimpers of horror escaped the girl's throat.

"Oh, no need to look so frightened," Edward said assuringly. "They're quite kind around these parts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Oooookay…I was somewhat stunned to hear that Kristen Stewart was stepping out on Rob Pattinson, but, oh well, it serves as good material for Bella's character in this story.

**Chapter 8**

"What happened…?" Bella practically mouthed. She knew it was Edward from his facial structure…but not _her _Edward. Green eyes, fairly colored skin, neat wavy hair, and slight dimples that formed just below his eyes instead of the solid stone that constructed his face.

Edward looked at the shaken girl, not letting go of Jacob's arm. "Is she alright?"

Jacob looked down at Edward and then gently removed his arms from his grasp, taking his shoulders. "Edward…Bella is your…eh…girlfriend."

Edward merely inclined his head and then looked over Jacob's shoulder at her. "I've seen her briefly in my flashes…but I don't quite remember her all that well."

Bella stood in shock; this boy, whom once was her immortal god of a lover, was now weak, average, helpless ― _human. _Bella could only shake her head.

"Edward…" Bella moaned, stepping through the doorway and over to the two boys. "What happened to you…? Can't you remember me?"

Edward looked into her brown eyes and felt a sharp pang of emotional distress strike his heart. The heartache did not belong to him, but, like a distant memory, the pain of the revelation of Bella's true was hovering in the body of Edward Masen, but its true owner was Edward _Cullen._

_This pain…it's like it belongs to someone else…why?_

Edward took a step back from Bella, much to her surprise and hurt.

Edward noted the pain that took residence within her eyes and immediately regretted offending her.

"I'm sorry," Edward quickly said. "I don't mean to―"

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jacob automatically said.

Whoa…Why had he just placed a reassurance into Edward's head to make him feel comfortable? What the hell was going on with him?

"Jacob," Bella hissed in a tone demanded attention from _someone,_ "what. Happened. To. HIM?"

"Bella, we don't know," Jacob growled. "We just found him up in the mountains like this."

Taking advantage of the moment of Jacob's lowered guard, Bella dove forward and grabbed Edward's shoulders, staring into his eyes like a personification of dementia.

"Edward, you have to remember me!" she screeched. "REMEMBER SAVING ME FROM JAMES! FIGHTING FOR ME IN VOLTERRA! YOU HAVE TO!"

A cold hand grabbed her shoulder; Carlisle.

He had appeared in the kitchen unbeknownst to Bella.

"Bella, that's enough," he said sternly, grabbing her wrist. "You're frightening him."

Bella looked away from Carlisle's face back at Edward's, whose eyes were wide with fear. Bella then noted that Edward's shoulders were not the hard, cold granite that she had always wrapped her arms around. She could feel pulsations of the blood pumping through his veins from his beating heart.

"Please," he said in a requesting tone. "Let go of me."

Defeated, Bella let go of his shoulders and stepped back. "You…really can't remember me?"

Edward stared at the girl for a second, and then timorously shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

Bella's face became broken and crestfallen; the same look of despair that Jacob held upon getting rejected by her constantly.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice became full of concern and worry for the girl.

At that moment, Bella's reconstructed world crumbled to pieces all over again the same way it did when Edward left her. As a tear escaped from her eyes, she wheeled around on her heel and bounded out of the door.

"Bella," Carlisle called in a pleading voice, but her feet didn't stop moving.

"And stay out," Leah grumbled.

Jacob merely sighed and folded his arms. In seconds, the sound of Bella's car starting and speeding away slowly came and faded.

Edward turned to Jacob, his eyes shimmering in guilt. "Did…I say something?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Everything is so…different…" Edward gasped, looking out the passenger window at the buildings flying by. "So much more crowded and…bigger."

Jacob could have mistaken Edward for a mesmerized child on a trip through Disneyland. With the way his hands were pressed against the glass of the windows, one could've shared the same thought as Jacob. He and Edward were in the backseat of Carlisle's car while Carlisle and Leah were in the front with Carlisle at the wheel.

Carlisle had insisted that Edward return to the mansion with him, but Edward was very reluctant to leave Jacob's side; due to his protective feeling towards the boy Jacob decided to tag along with him. If Edward would stay placid at Jacob's presence, then he would gladly stay by him.

Leah's astonishment at Jacob wanting to keep a secure atmosphere around the boy that was his former enemy inflated more by every second. So Edward was no longer a vampire ― so what? All Edward seemed to do was cling to him; more importantly, what it Jacob's mind was telling him to let him? True that there was such a thing as compassion ― but to what degree?

Edward turned away from the window when Carlisle drove beyond town and turned down the woods leading to the mansion.

Edward turned to Jacob. "Where are we going?"

"Your home," he answered. "Well…the home a…different you was residing in."

Edward inclined his head, but then faced forward.

Jacob spotted the flush of red appearing over Edward's face.

"You okay?" Jacob questioned.

Edward nodded. "Thank you…for staying with me, Jacob. I know you don't really know me, but it's very kind of you to stay by my side. I'm very grateful…"

A crooked smile formed onto Edward's face as he looked away from Jacob and began to innocently fidget.

Jacob just smiled and put his hand on Edward's shoulder, giving it an assuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it, bud."

Carlisle would have giving Jacob an adoring smile for being so caring to his son, but torturously unanswered question of what happened to him was distracting him from doing such. Not bothering to park in the garage, he ghosted out of the driver's door after cutting off the engine and flew to Edward's door, opening it for him.

"Please." Carlisle held out his hand.

Edward, not wanting to offend Carlisle or seem afraid of him, not his hand. Silent chills went down his spine at the feeling of Carlisle's cold, hard skin. He felt like a fleshy ice sculpture. He was nothing like Jacob, whose skin was so warm and tender it kept Edward craving to be in his embrace. No…this was the kind of skin that a person wanted to flinch and avoid.

But Carlisle was so kind and polite; Edward didn't want to let the discomfort of the feeling of his skin show on his face.

Jacob and Leah followed as Carlisle led Edward up the walkway to the front door of the mansion. When Jacob reached Edward's side, Edward automatically turned to him.

"That girl," Edward whispered, "Bella. Where did she go? Was she alright?"

"She's going to be fine," Jacob responded. "She…has some issues to work out with herself, that's all. Don't worry."

"It was not my intention to hurt her," Edward prattled. "I feel terrible for not even remembering her. The look in her eyes was so hurt; she looked absolutely crushed."

Jacob's expression turned dark. "Trust me; she's done her fair share of crushing herself."

* * *

Never once had the entire Cullen family stared in such fear at the sight of a mere human. Edward was seated across the family of vampires on the side of the living room with Jacob in the large, expensive looking black couch.

Rosalie was the only vampire standing and examining Edward through her shock and disbelief. Alice and Jasper were practically holding onto each other behind the loveseat in which Carlisle and Esme were seated. Emmett had fallen to his knees in front of Rosalie the moment they had walked in and seen Edward. Esme's hand was over her mouth and she leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder, swept away in her own inner turmoil.

"How…did this happen?" Rosalie whispered.

"We don't know," Carlisle deadpanned. "None of us do. But according to Jacob and Leah, he was found at the top of the mountains like this. They searched, but there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. There was no sighting of any other vampires. No strange scents. Nothing at all."

Edward's eyes couldn't take themselves off of Rosalie; never once had he seen something so beautiful. It was nearly unreal. The big curly-haired vampire had the face of an innocent child, yet the muscular build of a giant.

The small pixie-haired girl glided across the room and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Edward," she spoke, "I'm Alice, your sister. You can't remember me?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"He couldn't even remember Bella," Jacob stated. "From what he tells me, he can see flashes of his life as a vampire, but other than that, he doesn't really remember anything."

"What could've done this to him?" Carlisle whispered to himself, but it was futile in a room full of vamps.

"That _is _the big question," Jasper spoke.

Edward noted that he had a thick southern accent.

"Not once have I encountered a creature that has the ability to revert a vampire back to its human state," Jasper said.

Rosalie noticed that Edward was awfully close to Jacob on the couch ― _very _close.

_From Lambs to Wolves, Edward? _she cynically thought, but then snapped her mind back to wondering, along with the others, what brought Edward's formally undead body back to life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are they talking about me?" Edward asked, only hearing stunned buzzing words zipping back and forth in the living room between the Cullens.

Jacob nodded and then reached across the kitchen island, taking the boy's hand. "Don't worry. Everything's fine. They're just discussing on how they should go about handling your…condition."

Edward nodded and then looked at Jacob. "So…I was one of them for some time?"

Carlisle had explained to Edward who he was and where and how he had become the very things that he was. Edward felt as though he should've feared the golden-eyed family, now knowing what they all were.

Vampires, they called themselves.

And Edward was one of them for more than a century. He could sense the familiar feeling of family that the previous version of himself may have felt. But he knew to be cautious around them, regardless if he was a member of their family or not.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"So, I was dying in influenza, as I remember," Edward said dreamily. "That was when Carlisle injected his, eh, venom into me, changing me into the Edward that wasn't me."

"That's pretty much it," Jacob sighed.

Edward stared down at their hands, his mood switching from wondering to gloomily mystified.

"So why didn't I stay that way?" Edward whispered, more to himself than to Jacob.

If Edward was sleeping in peace without any anguish and fear or knowing that his parents were dead and gone, then he would've preferred to just stay that way. Rather than be awoken into this time the same way a newborn baby was birthed into a new world, he would gladly have chosen to stay in a state of rest.

"I was turned into someone else, and then just turned back into myself," Edward sighed. "I just don't understand why…why when my family have turned to nothing but dust and bones do I come back now?"

"Hey, it's okay," Jacob said, squeezing his hand. "Hey, we're all here for you. These people were your family when you were a vampire and they'll be your family now."

Edward cast a worried expression towards the kitchen doorway and the buzzings of the infinite-speed voices of the cold ones. Edward needed to take his mind of off things. For someone who had been asleep for more than a century, he certainly did feel the need to get up and move about.

"Hey if there's anything that I can do―"

"Take me for a walk?" Edward instantly said, looking at Jacob with his shining emeralds of eyes.

Jacob's eyes widened slightly.

"Just to clear my head and take my mind off of things," Edward begged. "Please, Jacob?"

"Well…" Jacob listened into the buzzings. "It doesn't seem like their discussion is going to end anytime soon; why not?"

Edward smiled as though he had won a bag of gold.

* * *

Through the edge of the woods in the back of the Cullen mansion the two boys walked. Edward kept his hands behind his back as he walked beside Jacob through the soft, wet grass.

"It's so gray here," Edward said after a few minutes of walking.

Jacob shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

"Have you always lived here?" Edward asked.

"No," Jacob replied. "I used to live in the city with my mom as a kid."

"What about your father?"

A pained look crossed Jacob's face at the mention of Billy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward automatically yelped. "Did he…?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Jacob replied. "He's not dead. In fact I live with him now. It's just that…well…when I was a kid, about three of four, my dad slept with another woman. My mother was devastated and angry when she found out through Harry and Sue Clearwater, two close friends of hers. She filed for divorce and left my dad, taking me with her.

"Dad flew into the depression for years. He became an alcoholic. I remember him calling my mom every day, begging her to take him back and forgive. She had told him countless times that she had forgiven him, but she just couldn't love him again. A few months later, my mom got into an accident that killed her; I was sent to live with my dad, again."

"Jacob…I'm so sorry…" Edward sincerely stated.

"S'okay." Jacob grinned. "The thing I always loved about my mother was that she was so forgiving. I couldn't understand what was going on because I was too young, but all I knew was that Dad was hurting mom somehow, and I hated him for it. But she told me not to. She always told me that forgiveness puts out the fire of revenge, whereas anger is just fuel."

Edward smiled serenely. "Your mother must have been a very sweet woman."

The two boys had stopped walking and were now facing each other.

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, she was. I always miss her."

Smiling, and wanting to reassure Jacob that he had a friend, Edward leaned forward and kissed Jacob's cheek, somewhat close to the corner of his mouth.

Jacob gave a surprised look.

Edward blushed. "I…I'm sorry…I just…um…"

Jacob couldn't help but chuckled. "It's fine."

Feet away in the deeper regions of the forest, a mane of fire-red hair blew in the air, listening intently on the conversations taking place.

Victoria was going to avenge her beloved James.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

From the trees, Victoria watched the two boys; a tall, tan boy and the shorter bronze-haired male. Wait…it couldn't be. Standing in front of the tall shifter was the very person who had killed her James. But…from what she could see ― and smell ― he was human. It couldn't be him; the one who had slain James had ripped him apart with his own bare humans.

That was something that no mere human could've possibly done.

Plus, from the way that Edward was looking up at the shifter, the vacant and loving stare in his eyes, Victoria could've guessed that _he _was his mate. Momentarily, Victoria was confused. She wondered what had happened to that human that he and his coven had so greatly cared for; she was also disappointed that she had spent a good time attempting to hunt her while fighting and dodging past those giant hounds of hell.

All that effort, all in vain. She hissed to herself.

But whatever.

So there was a slight change in plan.

She didn't even smell the human girl around.

She saw what she saw; Edward kissing the wolf on his cheek in a loving matter.

Victoria didn't know exactly what it was that Edward had seen in the shifter, but all that mattered was that he cared for him. The plan was to bring the same pain that Edward had poured upon her back onto him.

A life for a life ― a mate for a mate.

Victoria ran away on the opposite direction, careful to keep her presence concealed.

It was going to be hell attempting to take down a shifter.

But like James, Victoria loved a challenge.

_I've always wanted a wolf-skin coat, _she maliciously thought.

* * *

Walking back to the mansion, Jacob and Edward were locked in conversation.

"So how did you become a shifter?" Edward curiously asked. "Is the only way you can become a wolf is to be bitten by another?"

"No, not really; the shapeshifter thing is actually hereditary," Jacob explained. "We only turn into wolvers if there are vampires in the area. It's what awakens the wolves in us and drives us to protect our land."

"Oh? Does that make us your…enemies?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly; not all vampires are vegetarians like you guys," Jacob replied. "We've killed about several vampires that had come into our area."

"Ah, good," Edward sighed. "I don't know how I would be able to handle it if you thought of me as your enemy."

Jacob blinked. "Yeah…no need to worry."

_Anymore, _Jacob thought.

"Well, we'd best be getting you to your family." Jacob grinned. "If they didn't notice us slip out, they might be wondering where you are."

"Ah, the Cullens." Edward nodded.

Momentarily, Edward felt like he was a miserable cretin for forgetting about them all while he was with Jacob.

"Wait…are you leaving?" Edward questioned, stopping and turning to Jacob when they had reached the back door to the Cullens' manor.

Jacob scratched the back of head. "Well, yeah. I have to get back to my pack."

Edward's face became crestfallen at the thought of the boy leaving him.

"Why…?" Edward whispered, his eyes on the ground instead of Jacob.

Jacob touched his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry; I'm not dropping off the face of the Earth."

Edward shook his head. "No…I meant, why does my heart wrench at the thought of you going away? I…Something in me just loves being around you Jacob. I don't mind you going away, but waiting for you to come back is like a knife going inside me. Why…?"

"I…" Had Edward just spilled what was on his mind and opened himself to Jacob.

Edward simply smiled. "All I meant was that…"

Edward walked towards Jacob and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his cheek into his chest.

"…I'll miss you," he whispered huskily against his shirt. "Go to your home, but promise me that you'll come back tomorrow. Just to check in on me?"

Jacob's heart was pounding so hard against his ribs he thought they might break. Slowly, Jacob's arms encased around Edward's slender form.

His lips touched the top of Edward's hair. "I promise."

Edward stepped out of Jacob's embrace and touched his cheek; his green eyes looked into Jacob's dark ones with the air of love and care.

"Goodbye, Jacob," Edward gently sighed, before turning and walking back into the mansion.

Jacob swallowed.

_What the hell is happening to me?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jacob was floating in and out of Edward's mind as he stared up at the ceiling in his bed. The caramel-haired woman, Esme, had prepared a hearty dinner for him; she's quite the motherly one. That was what made Edward take an instant liking to her. The other vampires had left the mansion, leaving him alone with Esme. Where they had all gone to, he didn't know. Esme however mad sure that Edward was well nourished.

After the meal, Edward began to feel tired. After showering and changing into black pajamas, Esme showed him to the room that was his. Edward felt intensely out of space in the small room crowded with CDs ― as they were called ― that were stacked and sorted in shelves after shelves. The square bed with black covers practically called to him when he walked over and dived into the sheets.

Now, staying awake with sleep pulling at his mind, he realized that even though part of him was awake in the world, he was fully conscious of his surroundings now. The part of him that grew and adapted to this century over time was gone and now the real Edward had to re-adapt once again.

He was in a time different from home, and yet the biggest part of him wanted to be in the presence of the wolf ― Jacob.

Jacob was a werewolf as he had been told; Edward briefly wondered what his fur would've felt like under his fingers. Would it have been ten times as warm as his skin? Jacob was so sweet to have comforted him through the day.

"Jacob…" he whispered.

Edward really wanted to spend more time with him, but first he was going to have to get used to his family as he once was. He was once vampire; now he is once again human. What was going to happen to him? A human with a family of vampires?

Something told Edward that things were going to be a little complicated.

But, he would worry about all of that tomorrow. For now, he had to rest. He let sleep take him away.

Unknown to Edward, this was going to be the first night that he dreamed of Jacob Black.

* * *

Esme paced back and forth in the kitchen after Edward had gone up to bed. The others had set out on a trip to London to look up books of sorcery and supernatural forces to hopefully find something that would've seemed similar to the situation of Edward.

Esme was concerned for her son, not because of his regained mortality, but because of what could happen to him as a human. He was so fragile now. He could easily be done in by a thug somewhere. Or maybe hit by a speeding car. He could even fall down the stairs and break his own neck!

Every little fatal mishap that a human could so carelessly be snared came flying into Esme's mind.

Esme then realized the shock of Edward's transformation was making her delusional. She shook her head and forced her herself to sit down in the living room couch. Esme's head whipped to the door when a savage banging came from it. She glided over to the door and opened it.

"Bella?" Esme gasped. "It's nearly a quarter to midnight. What are you doing here?"

"Edward!" Bella gasped. "Human! He's human!"

"Calm down," Esme said, taking Bella by her shoulders and leading her into the living room. After she sat her down she closed the door and then returned to Bella's side. "We know. We all do. Carlisle and the others have all gone out on a search to find the reason why this has happened to him―"

"He doesn't remember me!" Bella sobbed. "When he looked at me it was as though he was just seeing a stranger!"

"Bella!" Esme grabbed her hand. "He doesn't remember _any _of us. He can barely remember anything from his time as vampire."

Bella clutched at her locks. "I've been going insane all day, Esme! I don't know what to do! Jacob's not around to help me realize what's going on…I'm just so confused."

"We all are, dear," Esme consoled. "We don't what did this to Edward or how…"

"Where is he?" Bella bluntly asked. "The last time I saw him, he was with Jacob down at the reservation."

"Oh, he's asleep upstairs in his room, but I don't think now would be―"

Bella was out of the couch and speeding up the stairs as soon as Esme revealed where Edward currently was.

"Bella!" Esme shouted, the disapproval of Bella's actions more than apparent in her voice.

Bella didn't stop; she had to see Edward. Remembering where his bedroom was, Bella flung open the door to Edward's bedroom to see her angel asleep on his bed. Bella ran over to the bed and dropped down on her knees beside the bed.

"Edward…" she whispered to the sleeping boy, running her hands through his locks.

Edward stirred slightly, still asleep.

But smiling with his eyes closed, he managed to let out a small mumble. "Ja…Jacob…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What…?" Bella gasped.

Edward's head merely nuzzled into his pillow as his smile faded from the rest that was tenderly pulling him down into a pleasant dream.

"So…warm…" he muttered before light snores finally escaped from his mouth; he was now deep asleep in front of the girl he had previously thought as his lover in a forgotten life.

Bella slowly stood up, gaping down at the sleeping boy.

"Bella?" Esme had appeared behind her, gripping her shoulders. "Please, come along, he needs to sleep."

The girl is far too deep in shock to even reply. Her system was set in a state mental panic that was so great she barely even moved a muscle as Esme guided her to the door to Edward's bedroom. Her eyes stayed wide and her mouth remained open as she walked in a robotic fashion to the door.

"Bella, dear, please…" Esme implored when Bella stopped in the doorway and looked back at Edward with the same expression on betrayal her face. Esme gently guided Bella out of the doorway and into the hall and carefully shut the door behind them.

* * *

_Okay, Jake this is the sixth time that Cullen's face has popped into your head, _Leah thought to Jacob. _What is the deal?_

Jacob's ears shot up at being caught once again by his packmate. _NOTHING! _

Leah let out a skeptic 'huff' and sat on her hind legs, watching the water of the stream that served as the borderline divider flow placidly over the rocks and stones.

_Promise me that you'll come by tomorrow, just to check up, _she mimicked Edward's words from Jacob's own recollection. _Didn't know you both were getting all cuddly…never knew you even swung that way, Black!_

_LEAH, SHUT UP! _Jacob roared.

_Sorry,_ she giggled. _That one slipped out; our though are linked here, Black. I can't help what thoughts I accidently let out._

Jacob growled in irritation and took his stance in front of the stream, keeping a sharp lookout for anything out of the ordinary.

_So…since you're getting a little bi-curious… _Leah gave a wolfish grin. _…Are vampire guys more appealing to you than human ones?_

_WILL YOU SHUT UP?! I never said I was anything of the sort! And in case you've been living under a rock for the past few hours, Cullen ain't exactly the blood-drinking sculpture he once was._

_Right. Did they come up with what exactly did that to him yet? _Leah questioned.

Jacob shook his head. _They're still totally clueless. They're all desperate for answer…but no matter how_ _many times we try to trace our steps we come up with nothing, so it's best we try to tend to Edward instead of focusing on how this happened to him._

_We? _Leah repeated. _What's got you so concerned about the bronze? _

Jacob cleared his throat. _I…don't know…_

_Well, what the little miss blood bait think of all of this? _she quipped.

_Dunno…Didn't hear much of her after she left earlier…not all that worried about her._

_And that red-head vampire that's been trying to skin her? What about her? Isn't she still hunting her?_

_Probably, but for now, let's just keep a look out for her._

Leah's wolf gave a nod and she took her stance next to Jacob. But as the minutes ticked by, a question came floating through Jacob's mind.

_But seriously though, Jacob; do you care for Cullen?_

_Ugh…His last name is Masen!_

_My question still stands, _she thought back.

As much as Jacob wanted to tell Leah to piss off, he couldn't dismiss her question ― because it was the same question that Jacob had been asking _himself._

_I…don't know…_

Though Leah was completely serious and concerned for Jacob, part of her would have preferred it if Jacob had just told her to piss off.

* * *

The light of the morning that came wasn't as bright and glorious as Edward had remembered it as, but he then realized it was because he was living in the gloomy down of Forks; the sun stayed hidden behind the clouds.

Sitting up in bed, eyes still closed, Edward yawned and stretched. His pajamas were slightly wrinkled from his sleep. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He splashed the warm water from the bathroom sink onto his face, getting the morning gunk out of his eyes.

He wondered if his vampire self ever had to go through the task of making himself presentable in the morning. Feeling another stretch coming on, Edward inclined his back and let his muscles stretch. His bronze hair was a little messy, but nothing horrid looking.

He wondered if anyone was downstairs.

The more he walked, the more his drowsiness subsided. He was actually quite excited to get to know his family more. He had only gotten close to Esme and Jacob; getting attached to rest of his coven was a major priority to him.

Edward stopped at the head of the stairs when he saw the tall, tan boy standing at the bottom of the staircase. He was dressed in navy jeans, a grey hoodie, and blue sneakers. His back was turned to the staircase; he must have been deep in thought, otherwise he would have noticed Edward appearing at the head of the staircase.

No way…this had to be a dream…Edward was still asleep.

He _had _to be.

Was he alone in this mansion…with the object of his dreams?

"Jacob…?" Edward anxiously gasped.

Jacob turned around and looked up the stairs at the blissful boy.

He smiled and gave a friendly wave even though they were inside a house.

"Hey there, slick," Jacob chuckled. "Sleep well?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So where exactly did Esme and the others go to?" Edward asked, having changed into his regular clothes and was now walking with Jacob to his motorcycle parked in front of the Cullen mansion.

"No clue," Jacob answered. "Esme just asked me to look after you until you got back. She gave me two keys to the mansion so that we can both get in and out. Pluuus…she left me her platinum card so that we would be well compensated for."

A mischievous grin formed over Jacob's face.

Edward merely looked confused. "Platinum card? What's that?"

Jacob remembered that this Edward was not of this time and didn't know what a credit card was. Jacob pulled out the card out of his jean pocket and showed it to Edward.

"This is a credit card; you keep money saved in it," Jacob explained.

Edward eyed the strange piece of plastic. "How is money capable fitting into something so…flat?"

Jacob let out a bellowing laugh. "Money is not actually put _in _the card, Edward. You put money into a bank account, and this card gives you access to it, and you can use the money in your account to buy the things you want in places that accept these cards."

"Oh." Edward nodded in understanding. "That's quite convenient."

Jacob shook his head at Edward's adorable naivety.

"So what are we doing, Jacob?" Edward eagerly asked.

"Whatever you want to do," Jacob replied, walking over to his motorcycle and swung his leg over the seat. "Come on over and hop on."

Edward apprehensively approached the bike. "This…is a motorbike…"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Edward looked at Jacob. "From the time I'm from…only the policemen rode these; my friends and only saw pictures of them. I've never been so close to one…or been on one…and this one looks so different that what its original design was…"

"Well today's your lucky day, dear Eddie," Jacob said, handing him a helmet. "Today, you get to ride one."

Edward eyed the helmet.

"Oh, you put that on so that your head will be safe," Jacob answered.

"But what about you?" Edward instantly replied, already considering the chances of Jacob suffering an injury should the bike fly out of control.

"Don't worry about me," Jacob assured. "My head is harder than it looks."

Edward giggled and then took the helmet. "So…how do I…?"

"Just hold it over your head and ram it on." Jacob grinned.

"Okay…" Edward held the helmet over his head and pushed it down with all his might. The inside of the helmet smelled of leather and slightly gasoline. Edward felt a little silly as he wobbled over to the bike, timorously swinging his leg over the bike.

"You alright there?" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded. "It's…a little snug…but I'm fine!"

"Alright, little man, hold on tight," Jacob ordered, putting his key into the ignition.

"Onto…your waist?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, as the engine roared to life.

Edward was grateful for the helmet being around his head; he most definitely didn't want to Jacob to see the red that was flushing through his skin. He shyly put his arms around Jacob's waist. Edward whimpered silent at the feeling of Jacob's firm abdominals touching the under sides of his arms.

Edward's arms tightened around Jacob's arm even tighter when he felt the motorcycle begin to move. Like a child riding a bike for the first time, Edward held onto Jacob's waist for dear life when the motorcycle pulled out onto the road and rocketed down the road at full speed.

Edward's kept his eyes screwed tight. He felt the wind whipping around his waist and the back of his neck.

Jacob could feel the boy trembling like a scared puppy and holding onto his waist with an iron grip. The poor little guy was really freaked out. He decided to take him to the shopping outlet outside of Forks. He was going to be watching him until the Cullens returned, so he might as well have showed Edward a good time.

He also noted that Edward must have been shaken with fear, seeing as how he hadn't asked where Jacob was taking him.

* * *

"Edward, you can let go now, we're here," Jacob said, after what seemed like a nightmarish hour of being on the bike to Edward.

Edward happily hopped off the bike and threw the helmet off. "Oh, thank heavens!"

"Haha, it wasn't _that _bad, was it?" Jacob asked.

Edward immediately calmed himself. "No…it's just that…"

Jacob patted his shoulder. "I was pretty shaky when I rode my first motorcycle too; you got nothing to be ashamed of."

Edward smiled crookedly. "Thank you, Jacob."

"No need to thank me," Jacob replied, putting the helmet into a black sack with string straps for his arms and putting it on his back.

"So what's this place?" Edward asked, walking close to Jacob towards the large building.

"It's called a shopping mall," Jacob answered. "It's nothing big. It's basically just a large building with many shops in it. Places for clothes, food, toys, that sort of thing."

Edward nodded; he sure was learning a lot today.

Though Jacob assured Edward the place was "nothing big" he still felt a little intimidated by the many levels within the building. The many people walking by, the smell of the food court, the moving stairs that was the escalator ― everything.

"This place is―" Edward began, but was stopped when a voice came out of nowhere.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?"

Edward and Jacob both turned around to see Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

"Newton!" Jacob cried in surprise.

Mike gave an awkward smile to Jacob.

"Ohmigod!" Jessica excitedly exclaimed. "You're Jacob! Bella's friend, right?"

Jacob coughed. "Eh…somewhat."

Jessica grabbed Jacob's hand and shook it chipperly. "I'm Jessica Stanley! Bella's classmate!"

"Pleased to meet you," Jacob replied, somewhat amused at her over friendliness.

Jessica's blue eyes traveled to Edward. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh…uh…this is…Anthony," Jacob lied. "He's a friend of my from out of town."

Edward smiled and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Jessica took his hand and curtly shook it, but her eyes remain glued to his face.

"Anthony…You know, you look really familiar," Jessica stated, studying his face. "Do I know you from somewhere?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was no surprise that Jessica wasn't able to recognize Edward. He may look similar to his vampire self, but, subtracting the inhuman beauty that came with being a vampire, Edward was still handsome, but not as godlike regarding his appearance.

"Perhaps you may have seen me around town," Edward gently fibbed. "I like to walk around new places to get familiar with the settings."

Jessica beamed. "Oh! I totally know where you're coming from. When I visited my sister down in California after she got married, the first thing I did was tour around the town. Ugh! But I was just disappointed that they didn't live anywhere _near _Hollywood. I was _so _looking forward to meeting some celebrities! I mean, being in California and _not _stalking any hot hotties of the ― Oh! I'm sorry…I'm rambling…"

Jacob chuckled. "Hey, no worries! I actually find the friendly conversation quite comforting."

Edward nodded, flashing Jessica his crooked smile.

Mike grinned. "It's simply a habit of hers. Talking your head off is her own little way of saying 'It's nice to meet you'; you get used to it after a while."

Jessica turned around and slapped him on his arm. "Shut up!"

Jessica then turned to Edward and Jacob before jumping in between them both and putting both her arms around theirs. "Hey, I know! Why don't we all go on a four-way shopping spree? Anthony, I could show you all of the best shops in the mall."

Jacob opened his mouth to politely tell Jessica that that wasn't necessary, but Edward spoke first.

"That would be lovely!" he chirped, eager to have a tour around the mall with a "potential friend."

"Please, do show me and tell me about everything in this building," Edward said, giving an enthusiastic bounce on the balls of his feet.

Jessica squealed joyously.

Jacob and Mike just stood beside each other, watching and feeling disturbed at the happy exchanges between the two teens.

"I know this shop that has some clothes that would look so cute on you!" Jessica gushed.

Edward smiled politely. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Not wasting any more precious shopping time, Jessica grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled him towards the escalator.

"Well…I guess it's safe to say he and Jess are going to be the best of friends," Mike joked, scratching the back of his head.

Jacob nodded. "Indeed."

The two boys followed the two to the escalator.

"So, I haven't heard much of you or Bella since the movies," Mike stated. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Jacob said. "Bella and I haven't really been talking as of lately."

Mike nodded. "Yeah…We all have kind of stood clear of Bella ever since Cullen came back after he dropped off the face of the Earth."

Jacob threw a look of curiosity at the teen. "Really? How come?"

Mike looked away from Jacob and then back at him. "Well…I'm not trying to sound like an ass, or anything; but…Bella…when Edward left…that zombie state she went into…She…sometimes she would…"

"Would what?"

"Well…Whenever I said hello to her at school, after Cullen left, sometimes she would…stare at me, with this blank look in her eyes…stare at me, and then call me Edward."

Jacob blinked. "She…was delusional."

Mike nodded. "I didn't know what to say or do when that happened…all I did was back away and then hurry to class. She acted as though someone put a knife in her guts; as if her boyfriend leaving was the end of the freaking world."

Mike shook his head. "Bella was becoming mentally unstable, and we could all see it in her from the way she acted. We were all relieved when the Cullen family decided to come back so that we could all have a little space from her. Point if fact, we all kind of hoped that she stuck with _them _more. I know it sounds cruel…but Bella…whenever we tried to talk to her about moving on from Edward, she would lash out at us, screaming that he would be coming back. We were terrified."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jacob said, sympathetically patting Mike's shoulder.

"Ah, it's not like she's still bothering us," Mike said. "She's gone off to the Cullens again; I just hope she's satisfied now."

* * *

Jessica held a thin pink sweater up to her front and turned to Edward.

"Anthony, how does this make me look?" Jessica questioned so seriously as though finding an outfit was as vital to her as dissembling a bomb. "Does this make me look super cute or super _slutty?"_

Edward had no idea what the word "slutty" meant, so he decided to just go ahead and tell her, "Super cute of course."

Jessica eyed. "Are you just saying that?"

Edward smiled genuinely. "Of course not."

Jessica hesitantly looked at the pink sweater; Edward's eyebrows creased in worry for Jessica's troubled expression.

"Jessica? Is everything alright?"

Jessica sighed. "I just really want to find something that screams 'I'm the center of the room, but I'm not easy'."

Edward inclined his head. "Why…would you want something like that?"

"_Duh," _Jessica matter-of-factly chastised. "I have to look presentable when I go out! It's, like, the law of high school."

Edward studied her. "You seem to care a lot about what people think…but it's not really necessary, you know."

Jessica looked at him; Edward was curious as to why this girl felt that she needed the approval of people she didn't even know to survive.

"How…would you know that?" The look in Jessica's eye suddenly became somewhat melancholy. "Anthony…"

Edward touched Jessica's shoulder. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Jessica's blues eyes looked into Edward's green ones; Jessica somehow felt that what she told Edward he would keep in complete confidence.

Jessica placed the sweater back on the rack.

"Anthony…" Jessica hesitated. "Have you…ever felt…you know…invisible?"

Edward blinked. "Invisible?"

"Like no one ever notices you?" Jessica replied. "That's…always how I felt during my first year of high school."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Hey guys! Sorry, for the wait, but I finally managed to get a computer! Hope you enjoy the update.

**Chapter 16**

"Like you've never been noticed?" Edward questioned. "What ever would make you feel that way, Jessica?"

Edward then noticed that the cheerfulness that defined Jessica's character had withered away at that very moment. Her blue eyes lowered past the clothes on the rack and down to the floor. Standing in front of Edward was the image of a girl burdened with a sadness that she appeared to have locked in the back of her mind for a good portion of her life.

Jessica bit her lip. "Anthony...when I first began high school in the ninth grade...I...It was the most awkward and lonely era to have ever experience, you wouldn't even believe it."

Jessica turned to Edward, her eye looking directly into his. "I remember the first week. At lunch...I always sat alone at a table...all by myself. I tried to make friends but...int he end I just ended up making myself look more stupid and company desperate."

Jessica sighed.

"Even in class I felt like I didn't even exist," she stated. "I sat in the back of the class. Even my own teachers would overlook me. Yeah, I was that desperate to be noticed that I would've even settled for a _teacher's _attention. Pathetic, huh?"

Edward was going to speak up to argue against it, but Jessica continued on.

"I would even sometimes raise my hand to answer a question even if I didn't know the answer," Jessica said, her eyes seeming to be far away, "just so that I could get at least a little attention and sign that people didn't think of me as just air. After that year I made some dumb little vow to myself that I would become popular enough to be remembered and noticed; and, to make things worse, part of me became a little superficial. I would try to follow members of the popular crowd just so I could be one of the girls thaat people were always talking about. I wanted people to wonder who I saw dating, who my parents were, who I was related to, stuff like that. I even wanted to be one of the kids that most of the other classmates started false rumors about, like maybe I auditioned to be a Laker girl and turned them down; that I had once received a secret text from Cam Gigandet; that I got into a fist fight with Snooki during my family vacation to the Jersey Shore."

Edward and Jessica both laughed playfully; Edward had no clue who this "Snooki" person was, but he didn't push the matter.

A sad smile crept upon Jessica's face. "Long story short, I was the girl who no one ever paid attention to back in ninth grade, and now I'm just some wannabe loser, hungry for the spotlights known as the eyes of admiration by her peers."

Edward merely smiled and gently grasped Jessica's hand. "That doesn't make you pathetic, Jessica. It just makes you human. So you felt lonely throughout you teens years and you just wanted to make friends. It's nothing to feel ashamed. We all feel a little lonely at some point in our lives."

Edward could relate to Jessica, well. After all, he had spent a great deal of his life locked away within hospital in order to keep from spreading the Spanish Influenza and slowly wasting away in bed, completely cut off from the world outside that building.

Jessica forced a smile into her face. "Thanks for that, Anthony. I've sometimes wondered what that was like...having a friend. The kids I sat with at lunch...we were never really that close. Mike was one of the sweetest boys I met. It always irritated me that Bella always seemed to brush off everyone who was nice to her."

She shrugged.

"But on top of all that...I've never had a real friend," she ruefully stated.

Edward put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You just made one."

A look of surprise briefly flooded Jessica's face, but she then returned Edward's kind smile.

* * *

Edward and Jessica ran giddily out of the mall, hand in hand, like two children having just come out of a candy store. Mike and Jacob walked side by side having just come from a windowshopping trip in the video game store.

"You really didn't have to buy that sweater for me, Jessica," Edward whined happily. "My parents left me a decent allowance."

"Don't be silly!" Jessica said, wrapping her arms around Edward's. "Just think of it as me sealing the deal on our friendship. It's no big!"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Ok...but how about I repay you by treating you to a friendly dinner at a restaurant."

Jacob smirked. Edward had no idea where any of the restaurants were in town, so of course Jacob was going to be the one who would have to show him.

"You, me, Jacob, and Mike can all come along, like a little outing," Edward offered.

Jessica's eyes beamed. "Ohmigod! I would love that!"

And so the two of them made their plans while Mike and Jacob merely listened. Edward and Jessica seemed to be off in their own little world of their recently crafter friendship while the other two could just watch them both the same way two fathers would watch their children play together in the park.

"Something tells me we're probably going to need a crowbar to pry them both apart," Mike whispered.

Jacob fought back laughter.

He and Mike were going to be good friends, as well.

After Mike and Jessica said their goodbyes and departed from the mall's parking lot, Jacob nodded his head in the direction of his motorcycle and handed Edward his helmet.

"Come, Prince, your chariot awaits," Jacob said, grinning.

Edward gripped the shopping bag given to him by Jessica so tight that his knuckles turned white.

He eyed the motorcycle in dread. "Oh, joy..."

* * *

"So what did you and Jessica talk about in the mall?" Jacob said, leaning in the bedroom doorway and watching Edward carefully and neatly fold his sweater and tuck it into his dresser.

"Nothing much, just typical high school things." It wasn't exactly a lie. "They were quite nice, those two. I would really like to spend time with them again. Hopefully you can find us a decent place to dine in, Jacob? If it isn't too much trouble."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Ihop should be decent enough."

"Ihop?"

"International House of Pancakes." Jacob grinned.

"Oh...OH! It's an acronym." Edward nodded in understanding. "Hope they have some great dishes."

"Oh trust me, they do." Jacob silently recalled when he, Seth, and Leah had decided to eat in at restaurant – those poor cooks never looked more exhausted by the time the three of them left.

Edward then looked around. "I wonder how people keep themselves entertained during these times."

"We usually just watch television; what television is might be better seen than explained."

Edward nodded and followed Jacob downstairs to the living room. Jacob picked the remote off of the table in front of the sofa and turned on the plasma-screen television. A rerun of the Young and the Restless was on. Jacob hated these crappy soap operas. His sisters loved the hell out of them, however.

Girls.

"What are these?" Edward said, skimming his finger among the DVDs on the shelf above the television.

Jacob dived onto the couch. "Those are movies. The discs you find within cases there, you put them in the player and the movie comes up on the screen there."

"Ah," Edward took five of them off the shelf and walked over to the ouch, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

Edward picked up one of the cases and read the title out loud.

"Silence of the Lambs?" Edward read.

"Oh, that's a good one," Jacob said, sitting up and leaning over Edward's shoulder. "It's about this FBI trainee trying to catch this crazy serial killer using the advice of a locked up cannibal serial killer named Hannibal Lecter."

"Ah, fighting fire with fire...in a way," Edward observed.

Jacob nodded. "Looks that way. This movie contains, like, my favorite horror movie quote, ever."

"Oh? What is it?" Edward asked curiously.

Jacob then lowered his voice and whispered, "Hellooo, Clarice."

Edward laughed. "Spine-tingling."

He then went on the next movie. "Scream."

"Oh, this movie kicked ass!" Jacob exclaimed. "I saw it when I was like six, and it made me scared to say, 'I'll be right back', whenever I leave a room."

"How?" Edward asked, examining the case.

"You'd...have to watch the movie in order to find out how," Jacob chuckled.

"Certainly, we'll watch this first then," Edward said, placing it aside and continuing to go down the stack.

"Oh this looks interesting: Thirteen Ghosts."

"Oh I saw that one, wasn't really THAT scary, but was still pretty good," Jacob said.

Edward would've watched it regardless. He looked at the next and was immediately intrigued with the cover.

"Titanic," Edward read in amazement.

Jacob grinned touched the corner of the case to get a better look.

"Oh, this one isn't a horror movie, it's a romance," Jacob stated.

"What's it about?" Edward said, not looking away from the case.

"Well, these two people meet on the Titanic ship," Jacob said. "They realize, after the man saves the girl from taking her own life, that they have a lot more in common than they think, despite being from different worlds."

"And they fall in love of course..." Edward said, knowlingly.

"Yes, they..." Jacob then noticed that his hand was over Edward's on the case.

Edward turned his hand around and intertwined his fingers with Jacob's. Jacob went still for a good few seconds.

"She saves him..." Edward whispered. "...the same way...you saved me..."

Edward turned around so that his and Jacob's faces were inches apart.

Jacob swallowed. "Yeah...I...guess you...could say that..."

Edward eyed Jacob's lips and slowly brushed his lips over Jacob's cheek.

Jacob's eyelids were half open now.

"Jacob..." Edward whispered. "What would you do...if I kissed you just now?"

Jacob bit his lip. "I...don't know..."

"Well..." Edward whispered back. "...won't you show me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I...Edward I...uh..." Jacob was stuttering.

_Jacob _was _stuttering. _He had faced homicidal vampires, yet here he was, at the mercy of a human boy. Edward's green eyes were void of any innocence and were now glimmering deviously with mischief. Edward slowly moved away from Jacob's ear to the front of his face until his and Jacob's lips were inches apart. The corner's of Edward's mouth slowly raised into a teasing smile.

"Edward...you...really shouldn't..." Jacob whimpered shyly.

Edward's hand twisted into the back of Jacob's head and into his black locks. "Why not? Don't you want me to?"

_Push him away, _Jacob thought to himself. _Push him away. Tell him to stop. Do _something_. Anything._

But his body didn't budge.

"Jacob, it's okay," Edward whispered. "You can trust me."

Edward put his forehead to Jacob's, looking into his eyes.

"Just..." Edward whispered huskily, placing his hands on both sides of Jacob's neck. "...let me kiss you."

Every time...every time Edward did this kind of thing to Jacob, he could make no move to push him away, no matter how much he screamed at himself to do so in his head. Jacob's pride may not have wanted him to admit it out loud, but it was like Edward had some sort of mental leash around his neck and he could only oblige to Edward's every action.

Why...? That would have been considered complete and utter taboo to Jacob when Edward was still a vampire, but now that he is human...he's just so pure...so innocent...so sweet...so...adorable. And was it that very perception that kept Jacob from pushing the other boy away?

Slowly, Edward's lips brushed over Jacob's, ever so sweetly. Edward's mouth came closer to Jacob's.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...until...

Edward's lips shot up away from Jacob's mouth; he then put his lips to the tip of Jacob's nose and pressed them in a light peck against it. He slowly pulled back and smirked at Jacob.

Jacob instantly regained his composure and gave a modest grin to the boy. "You...little tease."

Edward giggled and hugged Jacob's neck. "Sorry. I just wanted to shake you up a little to settle the score for that little death ride on your motorbike, Jacob. Nothing personal."

Jacob scoffed. "Brat."

Edward's face then became a look of alarm. "Hey, did you hear something?"

"What?" Jacob's head shot towards the glass door. "Nothing. I didn't hear..."

The sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot was what made Jacob leap up from the couch.

"Jacob?"

"Stay here," Jacob firmly ordered.

Feeling the territorial instinct kick in, Jacob slid the glass door open with a force that could have potentially shattered it had he not been careful. Jacob walked out into the backyard whipping his head around, sniffing like crazy. His eyes scanned the yard for anything out of place. A rumbling growl was escaping his throat. It wasn't the fact that there was an intruder around these parts; it was the Cullens' territory after all. It was the possibility of something harming the boy inside that had Jacob ready for the kill. Still sniffing, Jacob realized that the scent that lingered about was not the scent of either a vampire or a werewolf.

A human.

A burglar probably?

No matter.

Whoever it was had scampered off into the woods. Jacob figured that there was no need to pursue and most likely kill some petty thief out for some collectibles. But should the little scumbag show up again, Jacob would personally skin him. Giving one last growl, Jacob walked back into the living room in which Edward was seated.

"Jacob, what happened? What was that?" Edward asked, concerned. "Did anything hurt you?"

Jacob patted the top of Edward's head upon walking up to him. "I'm fine. Just some little raccoon going through the trash. No big."

Edward smiled in relief. "That's good to hear. Guess I overreacted."

"Did you decide on a movie?"

Edward nodded. "I would like to view Silence of the Lambs. It seems interesting. Plus, I would like to hear the influential 'Hello, Clarice' you told me of."

Jacob chuckled and picked up the move case to put the DVD in. "Let's get to it then."

Edward and Jacob prepared to watch the movie, enjoying the company of the other far more, knowing not that the visitor in the night was in fact Bella. Squatted behind a tree, she rocked back and forth in complete dread and disbelief at what she just saw. Edward and Jacob, touching each other and nearly kissing. The way the looked into each others' eyes could told a person that one couldn't be able to breathe without the other. The shining love in Jacob's eyes and the tenderness within Edward's touch was like a merciless fire roasting her mind and sending her into a furious wave of demented jealousy.

After a second of staring into the darkness, seething insanity flowing through her, one word made its way past her lips.

"Bastards."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Edward could've sworn that he was looking into a mirror as he stared into the glaring eyes of the being standing across from him on the other side of his room. The glowing, golden eyes that pierced through Edward's kept him glued onto the spot. His heart was sinking down into the pit of his stomach as the doppelganger stepped out of the shadows and in front of the window, which provided a spotlight of moonlight, revealing the entire form of the being. Edward, confused as to who he was looking at and what was happening, trembled. The man – if it could be called that – was the exact portrait of Edward, only his jaw line was more defined and chiseled, his skin a pale white, his eyes that gold that colored the eyes of the Cullens, and…the facial expression of pure anger and bloodlust.

Edward took a slow step back. "Who…are you?"

The vicious reflection inclined his head. "The killer you once were…"

"What…? I'm…"

Edward then made a fearful inference within his mind: this was the creature he was before. A vampire. Only this certain vampire wasn't as welcoming and courteous and humane as the Cullens. This particular vampire – Edward's inner vampire, it could have been called – had an aura of sinister proportions.

Edward then realized that the vampire had both of his hands behind his back. As if he noticed Edward seeing his hands were behind his back, the vampire smiled like an innocent child.

"Wanna see what's behind my back?" The vampire sang that so innocently that it was ten kinds of eerie.

Though bombarded with fear, Edward was able to shake his head.

The vampire reflection of himself merely grinned and showed him what he was hiding anyway. Edward didn't want to look down…he didn't want to look down and see what it was that this creature was holding…but…

With the vampire's hands pressed on both sides of it, the human head lifelessly stared up at Edward, the brown eyes empty with death, its mouth closed in an expressionless line.

Edward could feel his entire body going numb. Like a house of cards, seeing that decapitated was the same as removing one card that would send the entire thing tumbling. His emotions tumbled out of his body as he fell to his knees. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the familiar features of the head coming into focus.

Bella.

Edward's hands would have flown up to his mouth in horror if his limbs weren't paralyzed in sheer disgust. Her brown hair fell down past the slab of red that was her neck. Blood dripped from her neck like water dripping from a faucet.

"Isn't it pretty?" the doppelganger purred. "Death…It can be drawn in so many different ways, depending on the artist."

"Stop…Stop it…"

The doppelganger then turned Bella's head so that her face was to his. "She was so ugly alive – everyone is. Life makes them so ugly. When you're alive you make so many different faces…but after you're dead…you can only make one…the one face that's permanent once you're dead. It's so beautiful."

Edward's jaw fell open and his eyes widened to the side of dinner plates.

The doppelganger dropped Bella's head; it landed with a sound that was a mixture of a thug and a sickening squish into the pool of the blood that had dripped from Bella's neck.

Edward could feel bile rising in the back of his throat.

The evil doppelganger giggled and then let out a throaty moan. "Please keep making that face…oh God…oh my God…you have no idea how hard it's making me."

Edward's face became one of pure disgust.

This wasn't him.

This was a damned demon…

"Monster…" Edward hissed at the thing that was running his hand over himself. "Demon…"

* * *

Edward knew he was awake then. Jacob's light snoring was gently floating through the room. Edward was in bed and Jacob was napping in a bean-bag chair that he had pulled from the basement after the movie and they were both exhausted. Despite having just awoken from a grisly nightmare, Edward hoped he hadn't disturbed Jacob's rest, and that prayer was answered when he saw Jacob slumbering peacefully within the large bean-bag chair.

At that, his mind flew back to the nightmare and the demon that he had encountered. The demon what was…HIM? No…that wasn't him. That creature out of hell. It couldn't have been him. God send him to the most horrible and merciless level of hell if he was that sadistic demon.

Edward pulled his knees up to his chin.

That was no dream…it wasn't even a nightmare. He had had nightmares before, and they weren't that vivid. Plus, he was able to understand everything that was happening. It was as though he was taking a peek into his own mind and seeing…seeing the monster that was inside of him.

That wicked manifestation of evil…

Was it possible for such evil to exist?

_Was_ it?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The last day of the school year ended without Jacob. Not that he cared or anything. His grades were fine enough for the whole term, so missing the last day before vacation was no big deal. Besides, tending to Edward while the Cullens were away technically could be considered taking care of his pack duties, seeing as how this strange occurrence took place closer to the La Push, and Jacob would have to report whatever information that Cullens came back to the elders.

Jacob sat in the living, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans torn slightly at the knees. Waking up without an appetite for anything, he crept out of the room, careful not to wake up the sleeping Edward. He showered, using the guest bathroom, and went downstairs to the living room. Jacob surfed through the channels, finding nothing that kept his attention for more than five minutes. The attention span of his brain had been lowered like the volume on a radio due to the events of the past few days. He must have been missing his home; it felt like it had been months since he was there, despite knowing it had only been a few days.

"What's the matter, Jacob?"

Jacob's head turned in the direction of the recently awoken Edward, walking up to the couch dressed in his black pajamas.

Jacob smiled. "Morning, Ed. Nothing. Everything's fine."

Edward frowned as he sat onto the ouch next to him. "Your face says otherwise. Something is weighing heavy on your mind, Jacob. Do you want to talk about it?"

Jacob wondered if this was the state of Edward's mind-reading ability before he became a vampire. He couldn't read a person's thoughts, but he could reach out and feel them with his brain, the same way a blind person could feel around on the walls to get a good idea of where they were walking.

Jacob chuckled. "Okay, okay. I guess I'm feeling a little homesick, is all. It feels like a while since I've been to La Push. Haven't spoken to the guys in some days."

"Then go see them," Edward said matter-of-factly. "If you miss them, then go. You shouldn't have to stay shut off from your home life, Jacob."

Edward's eyes and smiled gleamed with sincerity.

_This guy, _Jacob thought.

"I can't just leave ya here, by yourself." Jacob smiled sadly. "I'd be going nuts, hoping you're okay."

Edward patted Jacob's head. "Will you come off that, Jacob? I'm not made of glass. I'll be fine by myself for an hour or two. You don't have to spend every second of your life surveying me. It's fine. You deserve some time off."

"Ed-"

"_Jacob," _Edward firmly cut him off. "Go. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jacob studied Edward's face. "You're sure?"

"One-hundred percent," Edward replied.

Despite Jacob's doubt, he could see the kindness in Edward's smile that let him know that he wanted Jacob to spend some time home. Just some time for him to relax. Edward himself knew that he deserved to be able to go to his own home.

* * *

Edward waved to Jacob with a smile on his face as Jacob sped away on his motorcycle. The sensation of having just set a caged bird free washed down upon Edward, giving him a good sense of relief for Jacob. Smiling to himself, Edward walked back into the living room of the Cullen household.

Neither boys noticed the girl hiding away within the trees of the woods, once again. After hearing the sound of Jacob's motorcycle zooming away, Bella walked into the path that led to the front door of the Cullen estate. Practically having staked out in between dusk and dawn and waited for Jacob to leave, she walked up to the mansion.

Finally, she would be alone with Edward.

_Her _Edward.

No one else's.

Letting out a laugh of false victory, Bella ran up to the front door and gave a jovial knock.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Paul Lahote chuckled upon seeing Jacob walk through the front door of Sue Clearwater's place. "Long time, no see, Black."

Paul was stretched out on he couch of Sue's small living room, in front of the television, and munching on a bag someone's Cheetos.

"Mooching off of other's as always, eh Paul?" Jacob disapprovingly quipped, looking around for Seth. "Where's Seth?"

"Around." Paul munched on another handful of the Cheetos.

Leah came storming into the living room, her face wrinkled in pure rage. "Alright, what idiot swiped my-?"

Her eyes shot at Paul.

Paul looked at Leah and down at the half-empty bag of Cheetos. "Oh...are these yours?"

Jacob couldn't watch this. He snickered as he heard Leah let out a screech of rage and ram her fist into Paul's face. The cracking sound indicated the fracturing of his nose.

"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN DAMN HOUSE, SHIT-STAIN?!" she yelled.

"Leah! Language!" Sue yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry!" she shouted back before reaching down and snatching the half-empty bag away from Paul. "You'd better not get blood on the rug."

Leah marched out of the living room.

Jacob snickered; he did have that coming, after all.

Paul glowered up at Jacob. "What are you laughing at, dick?"

Jacob just shrugged and walked away. "You may wanna wipe the blood from your nose, _pumpkin."_

Sue's place had somehow become the hangout spot for a good portion of the pack. It began with Sue making dinner once for the entire pack, and since then most of them became used to and accustomed to coming over to Sue's to help her out with anything she may need. Be it leaky faucets, shopping trips, repair jobs, moving furniture, whatever. Most of the time, it was just for company. Since Harry's passing, Sue had been more than happy to welcome any of the pack members in for a friendly visit.

Jacob tailed Leah into the kitchen.

"Good for nothing, bottomless pit," she snarled, angrily putting the bag into the cabinet above the stove.

"Leah, calm down, honey," Sue gently ordered, tending to the dishes. "I'll buy you back your beloved Cheetos on my next shopping trip."

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, Leah, chillax."

"Can it, Black," Leah growled, sitting down at the table.

"Jeez, what's got you in such a-?"

The backdoor swung open, an a topless Seth came tumbling through the open doorway.

"Seth?!" Leah and Sue both cried, diving towards him.

"Dude!" Jacob shot over to him. "Seth, what's the problem?!"

Seth panted furiously. "T...The red-haired...vampire...Victoria...she's got...Jared and Sam..."

"What?! HOW?! WHERE?!" Leah screeched.

"At the borderline..." Seth wheezed. "And...she's demanding...that we give her Jake!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Edward was surprised to see Bella standing there when he opened the front door after the furious knocking brought him away from the couch and the watching of the mysterious 21st century devices known as DVDs.

"Bella?" Edward inclined his head towards her. "Hello...What brings you here?"

Bella let herself in and closed the door behind her. "Edward, I had to make sure everyone was gone before I was finally able to get you alone."

Edward shifted uncomfortably. "Uh...really?"

Bella rapidly nodded. "Edward, I'm going to make you remember me. Remember us. You have to. Can't you remember the day we first met?"

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward firmly said. "But I can't remember anything between now and...that day...I'm truly sorry."

"_Try," _Bella growled. "Can't you remember even the tiniest second of how you loved me? The days in which you followed me?"

Edward blinked. "I...followed you?"

"Yes!" In her delusional state of mind, Bella used that question as some sort of source to conclude that part of him was beginning to remember her. "Almost every night you followed me and watched me sleep."

Edward's face paled. "I...used to watch you sleeping?"

Hope glimmered in Bella's eyes. "Yes!"

"Bella...how could you fall in love with someone who did those things?" he demanded.

Her smiled went away. "Huh...?"

"Bella, if I actually did those kind of things then I beg of you to forgive me," he sincerely implored. "That's not...romantic. That's the sign of...of a lecherous predator. Why would you want to be with someone who does things such as those? I would be fearing for my life if someone ever..."

This poor girl...The Edward who had done things like that...he wanted to thrust him into the most wretched level of hell. Who follows someone and watches them sleep? That...That's just so unjust and perverted, and an invasion of privacy on the most dishonorable level.

"No, no, no!" Bella dove forward and took his hands into hers. "It's fine. You did it because you were mesmerized by me! And I felt the same way towards you!"

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella..."

What more could he say to her?

"Bella, maybe you should come back when there are more people around, love," he suggested.

"NO!" Bella screamed as though Edward had taken away an antidote to a poison she had unwillingly swallowed. "Edward no one can know that I'm here! When we're alone, no one can get in between us!"

"Bella, please, enough," Edward protested, stepping back. "I think-"

_I need you..._

Edward's jaw fell as he whipped away from Bella and eyed the house having heard the familiar seductively whispering voice of...

"Jacob?" Edward hissed.

"What?"

_Edward...I need you..._

It was as though Jacob was standing right next to him and whispering into his ear. Edward couldn't see Jacob – he could _feel _him. He could feel the urgency within his being. What was happening? All of a sudden, Edward could feel Jacob. Some sixth sense was attempting to inform him that something was happening to him.

At once, Edward knew where Jacob was. He knew what was happening. As though he was looking right through his eyes.

"Jacob..." Edward groaned. "He's in trouble...he needs help..."

Bella studied him as though his head had fallen off. "What are you saying...?"

"HE NEEDS HELP!"

Edward wheeled around on the balls of his feet and shot out of the door. He ignored Bella's pleads for him to come back and kept running. Through the front yard of the Cullens' residence he ran and through the trees. He had never felt more determined to go save someone's life than he did now. Fire burned in his heart at the thought of someone hurting Jacob. That kind boy...

Edward couldn't understand how he was able to just feel Jacob like that. Should he have made it a statement and said it out loud, it would have earned him a few strange looks. But then again...he just found out that vampires and werewolves existed.

It would not have been the _strangest _thing have been heard.

* * *

La Push was only a thirty minute drive from the secluded area that was the territory of the Cullens. Edward's limbs were aching and his chest was on fire. He had only reached the road leading into La Push after nearly an hour of sprinting. He knew where Jacob was, but every few minutes his location kept changing.

Something was indeed happening to him.

"Ja...Ja...cob..." Edward panted, pushing himself to keep running. Edward's feet stopped when he spotted the creek that led into the woods.

_The creek, Edward. Follow it, _the doppelganger of Jacob's voice gently ordered.

As soon as he felt the command, Edward followed it and hopped along the slippery stones of the creek, hurrying to get to Jacob before his location changed again.

* * *

_LEAH, GRAB HER! _Jacob roared.

Letting out a snarl, Leah leapt up behind Victoria and knocked her face-first onto the ground. Taking the opportunity, Leah sunk her teeth into Victoria's left arm and viciously tore it clean off of her body.

The despair-filled snarl of pain floated through the forest. Using her remaining arm, Victoria grabbed Leah by her muzzle and flung her over her shoulder, sending her colliding into Jacob.

_You alright?! _

Leah stood on all four paws, shaking her giant head to regain her composure. _Yeah. That should make this fight a little bit more of strain for her._

Sam lay injured under a tree just a few feet away. Leah and Jacob managed to arrive just in time to meet Victoria's demand for Jacob.

_What exactly does the bloodsucking bitch want with you? _Leah had asked on the way there.

_I don't know. But we're going to have to worry about it later, _Jacob replied.

Now, they stood staring at the semi-armless vampire.

_Looking a little ruffled there princess._

Jacob wished that the bitch would have been able to hear his mocking thoughts. But since he knew that was impossible, he just let out a taunting wheeze of a chuckle.

Victoria knew at that very moment that she had bitten off more than she could chew when she demanded that Jacob be given to her. Well...she got what she wanted. With her just-desserts. She considered fleeing the area and coming up with a plan. Since these mangy mutts were more tactful that she realized, she silently began to consider building an army in hopes of one day keeping the rest of the abominations at bay while she went for Jacob.

"Jacob? Leah?"

All three heads whipped in the direction of the creek to see the frail boy standing near the creak, the bottoms of his pants wet from having crawled and slipped along the creek.

_EDWARD?! _Jacob screamed.

Victoria let out a snarl. _"You?!"_

Edward apprehensively eyed Victoria, taking a step back.

The way Victoria glared at Edward...

She was going to...

_NO! _

Jacob shot forward, paws pounding against the ground, and lunged for Victoria.

_Jacob! _Leah screamed.

Too late...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Big mistake on Jacob's part. Victoria whipped around and viciously gripped his furry neck in her hand. A jovial smile crossed her face as she flung Jacob into a tree a few feet past Edward. Two of Jacob's ribs fractured as his body collided with the tree.

"JACOB!" Edward screamed, immediately running towards the wolf, disregarding the fact that there was a homicidal vampire that was literally out for both his and Jacob's blood. A sadistic smile crossed Victoria's face as she watched Edward wrap his arms around Jacob's large neck and cry into his fur. Within Jacob's mind, he shouted for Edward to run despite knowing that he couldn't hear him. Edward remained latched onto Jacob's neck, letting his tears to fall into his fur.

"I'm not gonna leave you," Edward whimpered. "Jacob..."

Victoria let out a tinkling laugh at the pathetic sight before her. "Oh, how sweet. The lovers get to be together in the end."

Leah lunged from behind only for Victoria to duck, grab her leg, and snap it like a twig. A mix of a squeal and a howl shot through the skies before Victoria threw her aside.

_LEAH! _Jacob screamed in his head.

Edward shot up from the ground, glaring at the red-haired vampire as she began to come towards them both.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" he screamed.

Jacob growled up at Edward nudging him repeatedly with his muzzle. In his mind, he was screaming for Edward to run as fast as he could. He knew that it wasn't Edward that the leech wanted, but Jacob. He prayed that Edward would get a sixth sense and pick up on his pleads for him to run.

_Run...Edward, just...run..._

Edward turned around and smiled down at Jacob, tears still fresh in his eyes. "This time...I'll protect _you."_

Victoria felt the bloodlust take over her senses as she flew towards the boy standing in front of the giant wolf, ready to make her kill.

"_JACOB!" _Edward indignantly screamed.

Edward caught Victoria's fist in his hand like a baseball.

"What the...?" Victoria hissed.

Edward was gripping Victoria's arm like a twig he had just picked up from the ground. Within his eyes, the golden irises had returned, though his heart was still beating and his lungs were still breathing. Edward's face took on a ruthless glare as he squeezed Victoria's wrist, slowly crushing it like a styrofoam cup. Victoria screamed.

Jacob mouth would have been falling open if he was in his human form. Edward's hands flew to Victoria's head. For the first time in the entire fight, Victoria's face flooded with panic and dread.

"I'm sorry..." Edward whispered. "...but you hurt Jacob."

_KKKRRRRRRSSSSH!_

The head of red hair flew through the air and rolled into the creek, covering Victoria's face.

Edward came to his senses and looked down at his own hands in apprehension. He trembled and shook as his mind instantly recalled on how easy it was for him to rip Victoria's head clean off of her shoulders without any real effort. He turned around.

"J-Jacob...?" Edward gasped.

Jacob looked up into Edward's eyes...his left eye was slowly fading back into its green state. But his right...stayed golden. Jacob could still smell the humanity on Edward, but he had just demonstrated one of the natural abilities of a vampire: strength.

Victoria was dead.

Edward had killed in under one second. The helpless boy who was frightened of a mere motorcycle and who clung to Jacob like a newborn baby had killed Victoria. It could fit into Jacob's mind. It just couldn't. Jacob looked into Edward's eyes – one yellow, one green.

But his heart still beating.

He was still alive – still human – yet he had the power of a vampire.

* * *

Edward could hear and see everything within the town of Forks. Children playing in their front yards, people walking through the grocery markets having friendly conversations with one another. The teens all walking through the beaches and conversing about how they were going to spend their summer vacations. Some were considering going up to Phoenix. Some were going to fly out of state with their families. The fact that Edward heard all of these categories and _still _managed to make out what was being told to him by Carlisle was what frightened him the most.

In the doctor's room of the mansion, Carlisle examined Edward's eyes while Jacob watched from the corner after having been patched up by him. Leah was napping in the guest room, drowsy from the painkillers given to her to help the pain of her re-adjusted arm. The Cullens had returned home from a trip of nothing. They had visited every other coven in the world to see if they had had any similar actions or experiences like Edward's case. Many of the covens just looked at them like they were all insane. And so the search was brought to an end.

"Very strange," Carlisle muttered, examining the strange eyes. "Something has caused a heterochromia-effect within his eyes."

Carlisle stood back. "And his strength came back as well, Jacob?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He killed her like it was nothing."

"I see..." he turned back to Edward. "Edward, what was it that made your strength elevate? Can you remember?"

Edward put his hands in his lap and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Because...Because I saw her hurt Jacob and Leah...and I wanted to hurt _her."_

Edward mentally recoiled in shame at realizing that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Edward stood in front of the mirror, staring at his strange. One green, one yellow. He couldn't seem to get his mind to grab hold onto the fact that his eyes were mismatched. Not only that, but Edward could feel that part of his humanity was gone, though not all of it. The humanity that was the everyday plan of living: going to school, taking nice walks through town, or even saying hello to someone was gone. He could feel part of the beast inside of him, but it was under control.

Night had fallen, yet Edward could still make out the different colors of his eyes. Something within him awoken during that fight. He himself could only conclude that it was the drive to protect Jacob that had made his inner vampire come back to life. Though he didn't crave blood or glimmer in the sun, his speed and strength had returned to him. But he knew who he was. He was not a Cullen.

He was Edward Anthony Masen.

No one else.

A knocking came at his door.

"Come in," he gently called.

Jacob walked in, dressed in a pair of cutoff shorts and a sleeveless hoodie.

Edward smiled. "Jacob."

"Hey they, tiger." He closed the door. "You doing okay?"

He nodded. "I feel like I can hear the whole planet...yet it doesn't even faze me. It's so strange."

Jacob walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "I guess these eyes represent, in a way, how part of you is a vampire but you've still managed to maintain your humanity. If that makes sense."

Edward shrugged. "Not many things make sense to me anymore, Jacob."

Jacob put his arm around Edward's shoulders and pulled him close. "Well don't worry. We're here for you."

Edward had missed his warmth. "Thank you, Jacob." Edward sighed. "You've always been here looking out for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate you for that."

Jacob giggled. "Well, a wolf's gotta protect the ones he cares for right?"

Edward looked up into Jacob's eyes...and put his lips to his. The kiss wasn't shy in any way; Edward just gently pressed his lips to Jacob's and began to gently move them in motion against them. Jacob, a little startled, settled into the kiss, part of him having been waiting for this moment anyway. His arm's went around Edward's slender waist and he pulled him close to him, his other hand brushing through his bronze locks and feeling the softness of the back of his head.

Edward suddenly felt so needy, and put his arms around Jacob's neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. Slowly and carefully, Jacob pushed Edward onto his back on the bed and kissed him with much more passion. Edward's legs went around Jacob's waist.

The two finally pulled away, looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Edward touched Jacob's cheek. "I've always known that I've loved you, Jacob. From the moment you found me in the snow...I knew that I wanted you more than anything else. I never knew how to say it...so I've just decided to say it however way I wish. I love you. And I want to be with you."

"Edward..." Jacob serenely gasped. "Hm...I always knew that I wanted to say the same things to you..."

"Then say it." Edward's shy demeanor had burned away into ashes. "I...can't do this vampire-human puzzle nonsense alone. No matter what happens...I want you to be there at my side...as my lover. My only lover."

Edward used his strength to gently roll Jacob over onto his back and straddle his wait before leaning back down to plant a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"I love you, Jacob," Edward whispered. "You move me...and...you staying to watch me would just be an excuse for me to be near you."

Jacob could only smile and wrap his arms around Edward and hold him until the top of his head was touching his chin.

"You don't need an excuse to me near me, Ed," Jacob promised. "I'll be here for you for eternity...and even after that."

Edward smiled and snuggled into Jacob's embrace.

"I love you," Jacob whispered.

"As I love you," Edward whispered back, drifting off into sleep.

Jacob pulled the covers over the two of them and held Edward as they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Outside of Edward's bedroom, Emmett and Rosalie both looked at each other in surprise after having heard the sweet exchanges between the two boys. But both merely smiled at the other and left the door, happy for both of the boys and at peace at knowing that fact that Edward found the piece that would keep him safe.

Forever.

* * *

Bella could only stare up at Edward's window.

Edward and Jacob...together.

And Bella...forgotten.

The girl could only wipe away her tears and walk away into the woods, her heart withered and torn.

She never came back the Cullens residence.

_Fin._


End file.
